


Gül Bahçesi

by lighterxx



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dress Up, Forced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Servant, Rimming, Scent Kink, Spanking
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterxx/pseuds/lighterxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu sonunda Kaneki'yi kaybedişindeki depresyonunu aşmıştı, Kanae'yse tekrar o güçsüz duruma düşmesini engellemek için efendisini mutlu ve meşgül tutmanın endişesindeydi. Ne kadar iyi bir uşak olduğunu bilirsiniz, bu yüzden Kanae efendisini mutlu etmek için herşeyi yapacaktı. Bu da yanlışlıkla bir evcilik oyununa dönüştü. </p><p>"Yalnızca bir cümle. Herşeyi yaparım."</p><p>Ve Kanae'nin şaşkınlığına, ama aynı zamanda neşesine (ki bu bir kaç saniye sürdü, hemen ardından az bir endişe hissederek) Shuu'nun gözleri ışıldadı.</p><p>"Herşey mi?" diye sordu, ve Kanae'nin aklı geri çekilmesini söylerken, kalbi başka konuşuyordu, ağzını açtığındaysa, kelimeleri dudaklarının arasına koyan kalbi oldu.</p><p>"Herşey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herşey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bed of Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333437) by [little_miss_shinigami (rosexwald)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/little_miss_shinigami). 



> Aynı zamanda Wattpad paylaştım, [Gül Bahçesi](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/51140677-gl-bahesi)  
> AO3'te ki kısıtlı Türkçe sayısını biraz da ben değistireyim.

Piyanist olabilmek için kişinin bir çok yeteneğe sahip olması gerekmektedir, hem doğal hem de öğrenilmiş. Bilinenden öte, yaratıcılık ve iyi bir müzik kulağı, piyanist olmak yıllarca süren çalışma ve pratiğe dayalıdır. Ama, birisinin herhangi bir sanatta ve alanda başarılı olması için kullandığı aletler de önemlidir. Ve bir piyanistin aletleri elleridir.

Zerafet, güven, ve hareketlerin kesinliğinde, hem bilekler hem de parmaklar, piyano gibi zarif ve sofistike bir enstürman kullanırken bunlar not edilmelidir. Bu yüzden, eğer insan fiziksel özelliklere uyamıyorsa ne yetenek ne de deneyim bunu karşılayamaz.

Uzun, ince, ve yetenek taşan hareketler bir piyaniste ait olmalıdır. Avuç içi fazla geniş olmadan, esnek ve ufak bileklerle birlikte olmalıdır. Saatlerce çalışmanın izleriyle dolu olsada, hala zarif ve hassas ellerledir.

Onları beğenecekti. Ten rengi o kadar açık ki, neredeyse Çin porseleniyle uyumlu. Tabii, parlak kırmızı, danteli andıran kurumuş kan deseni, şu an bileklerin etrafında toplanmış olan sayılmazsa. Tabağın üzerinde kibarca konmuş, avuçlar birbirine bakar şekilde... Hem yemeğin görünüşünü hem de etin kemikten ayrılmasındaki kibalığı beğenecekti.

_Wunderbar._

Kanae dikkatlice tabağı tepsiye yerleştirirken, kaşları çatıldı, ve genç gul endişeyle iç çekti, tepsinin ayna gibi yansımasını bozan küçük bir lekeden rahatsız olarak. Kızarak kıyafetinin bileğiyle lekeyi sildi.

Son dokunuş olarak, tek başına kırmızı bir gülü tabakta ki parmakların arasına dikkatlice yerleştirdi. Bu kesinlikle onu azcık daha keyiflendirirdi. Keyiflendirmesede, ki biraz şüpheliydi, Kanae yinede efendisinin uğraştığı için onunla gurur duyacağını düşünüyordu. Derin bir nefes alarak, bütün iradesini de ellerinin titremesini durdurmaya odaklayarak, tepsiyi aldı ve üst katta çıktı, halıyla kaplanmış koridordan geçerek, doğruca efendisinin odasına.

Tepsiyi tek elinde dengeliyerek, Kanae kapıyı hafifçe çaldı, kulağını kara tahtaya bastırarak, eğer bir cevap gelirse diye. O birkaç saniyelik sessizlikte paniklemeye, efendisinin yatağın altında halsizce yattığını, cevap veremeyecek kadar güçsüz olduğunu hayal etti. Ama, onun şansına, cevap sonunda geldi, güçsüz ve kısa olsada, basit "Evet?" olsada.

Kapının bir kanadını açıp, içeri dikkatlice göz atan Kanae, içeride ki gün ışığını görünce kalbinde ki ağırlığın kalktığını hissetti, demek ki perdeler açıktı.Bu iyi bir işaret. Odaya sessizce süzüldü, kapıyı da arkasından kapayarak, gözleri endişeyle içeriyi tarıyor efendisini arıyordu. En başta büyük yatağa. Yatağın boş olduğunu görünce kalbinden yeni bir ağırlık kalktı. Başka bir iyi işaret. Demek ki efendisi iyi bir durumdaydı, ki bu Kanae'nin yemeğinin başarılı bir heyecan kıvılcımı oluşturacağına dair duygularını arttırdı.

_"Kanae-kun."_

Kanae adını duymasıyla irkildi, ses yumuşak olmasına rağmen; ani hareketi tabakların tıkırdamasına neden oldu, "Efendim..." genç cevap verdi, yüzünü efendisinin sesinin geldiği yöne doğru çevirerek.

Shuu pencerenin kenarına oturmuş, zarifçe koltuğunun üzerine serilmiş, başı elinin üzerinde dengede, dışarıya özlemle bakıyordu. Diğer elindeyse açık bir kitap, ama sanki unutulmuş, neredeyse parmaklarının arasından sarkıyordu. Kafasını çevirip diğer gulla yüzleşmedi ama pencereye yansıyan formdan onu tanıdı.

Kanae yutkundu, ve izlediğini fark etti, ve konuşmadığını, bu yüzden bir kalp attışlık mesafede efendisine elinde titreyen tepsiyle yaklaştı. "Efendi Shuu. Bu sabah aşağıya kahvaltı için gelmediniz, bu yüzden akşam yemeğini odanızda yemek istersiniz diye düşündüm." diye açıkladı, hızlı hızlı konuşarak ve sesi birçok yerde kesilerek.

Shuu yüzünü döndürüp ona baktığında, alt dudağını ısırdı, nefesini tuttu. Gözlerinde rahatsız edilme belirtisi yoktu, ki iyi bir şey olabilirdi, eğer gözlerinde herhangi bir duygu olsaydı. Sıkılmış, boş bakışları Kanae'ninkiyle buluştu, ve Shuu omuz bile silkmedi, üç bacaklı sehbayı işaret etmekten öte.

Tepsinin tıkırdamaması için uğraşarak, Kanae Shuu'nun önüne yerleştirdi, ardından kibarca yarım adım geri çekildi, başını salayarak sağ elini kalbine koyup önünde eğildi.

Aynı ilgisizlikle Shuu başını tabağa doğru çevirdi, ve Kanae neredeyse kalp krizi geçirecekken efendisinin başını yavaşça eğdiğini ve küçük bir gülümsemenin oluştuğunu fark etti.

"Şimdi, bu çok tatlı değil mi?" diye yavaşça konuştu. Kitabını serbest bırakarak, ki doğal olarak yere düştü; sandalyesine daha çok yayılarak sehbaya doğru uzandı. Shuu sakince gülü cansız tutuşun arasından aldı. Çiçeği burnuna götürerek bir kaç kere kokladı, ki bu gülümsemesini gerçek bir taneye dönüştürdü.

"Her zaman ki gibi çok fazla uğraşa girmişsin, Kanae-kun." sesinde usul bir övgüyle, genç gulun neredeyse gözünü yaşartarak.

Kanae başını tamam anlamında salladı, ama övünmeden. Yalnızca efendisinin onu ne kadar önemsediğini bilmesini istiyordu, "Sizin bana öğrettiğiniz gibi çok dikkatli seçtim. Avrupalı. Daha net olmak gerekirse İskandinav. Ben..." yutkundu, o kadar endişeliydi ki bu şaçmaydı. Önceden konuşmayı hazırlamıştı fakat şimdi çok fazla geliyordu. "...Ben bunun biraz... Egzotik olucağını düşündüm." diye kıpkırmızı kesilerek bitirdi.

Sonsuzluk gibi hissettiği bir sessizlikten sonra Shuu güldü, Kanae'nin gözlerinin kenarında yaşlar belirdi. Dökülmeye fırsat bulamadan, Shuu sesinde hiçbir alaycılık olmadan devam etti, "Çok güzel kokuyor. Teni de çok hassas, ve parmaklarının zarifliğine bak... Aynı sana öğrettiğim gibi. Mükemmel bir seçim, Kanae-kun, teşekkürler."

_Teşekkürler._

Bu kelime Kanae'nin göğsünde bir ateş yakmıştı. Efendisi tarafından beğenilmek onun tek isteğiydi. Olucakların beklentisiyle titrerken, Shuu'nun cansız eli parmaklarının ucuyla tuttu, kaldırdı. Kibarca, adeta bir leydinin elini öpmeye hazırlanırmışçasına dudaklarını yaklaştırdı. Ve gerçektende beyaz tenin üzerine bir buse kondurdu, ama dudakları ayrıldığında dili dışarı çıktı. Bir parmağın etrafından geçirerek sonunda içlerinden birini ağzına aldı.

Kendisi de gul olmasına rağmen Kanae, kemiklerin efendisinin dişleri altında çıtırdamasından irkildi.

Mutlu bir iniltiyle, Shuu parmağı çiğnedi, dili hala dudakları arasındaki etin etrafında dönüyordu, adeta tadı hissetmeye devam etmek ister gibi. Parmak yutulur yutulmaz, Shuu'nun dili kırmızı kan izlerinin üzerinden de gezdi.

 _"Trés bien..."_ mırıldandı, daha çok kendisine, dişleri çokta diğer parmağı kemirmeye başlamıştı bile. Birer birer, onları ısırdı, kemikler çıtırdıyor, deriyi kaldırıyor, ta ki sonunda piyanistin sağ elinden geriye hiçbir şey kalmayana kadar. Kanae yavaşça inledi, Shuu ona doğru baktı, dudakları bulaşmış kanla kızarmış, gözleri tamamıyla kararmış, sadece gözbebeklerinin kırmızılığındaki ihtiyaç görünüyordu.

Kanae efendisini seviyordu fakat böyle anlarda ondan aynı zamanda korkuyordu. Kanae'nin çok iyi bildiği üzere, Shuu lezzetli bulduğu birşeyin tadını aldığında yavaşça kontrolü kaybeder, taa ki açlık onu bir canavara dönüştürene kadar. Bu yüzden sol el çok daha hızlı yok oldu, ve Shuu bütün inceliğini kaybetti, dişlerini ete tekrar tekrar geçirip, kanın çenesine bulaşmasına izin verdi.

"Kanae-kun."sesi bir şekilde boğuklaşmış, elleri peçeteye doğru uzanırken titredi ama genç gul gözleriyle tekrar buluştuğunda, onlar berrak ve aklı başındaydı. " _C'est magnifique._ Bu harika bir hediyeydi." Shuu yüzünü tembelce temizledi, az önce yediği yemekle oldukça tatmin olmuş bir şekilde. Kanae'yse, efendisinin onu övmesinden çok heyecanlanmıştı.

Shuu onu övdüğü için teşekkür etmek istedi, ama daha kelimeleri yanyana bile koyamadan, efendisi tekrar konuşmaya başladı, "Şimdi çekilebilirsin, daha fazla kalmana gerek yok."

_Herzschmerz._

Bu tek cümle Kanae'nin kalbini kırmaya yetmişti, ve dudaklarını çiğneyerek gözlerinin yaşarmasını durdurmaya çalıştı. Shuu sandalyeden kalktı, ve Kanae itaatkar bir şekilde önünden çekildi, ayaklarını sürüyerek kenarda durdu. Yanından efendisi ona tek bir bakış dahi atmadan zarifçe geçti.

"Güzel bir yemek her zaman beni biraz uykulu yapar, galiba birazcık uzanıcam." bu sefer daha alttan bir şekilde Kanae'nin gitmesi gerektiğini belirterek. Ama bir kaç saniyede, genç gul yanında ona ateşli bakışlar atıyordu.

"Um, Efendi Shuu... Belki bahçede bir tur daha iyi bir fikirdir." dedi endişeyle, Shuu'nun koluna asılarak, "Eğer bu saatte yatarsanız, geceleyin iyi uyuyamazsınız."

Shuu kaşlarını kaldırdı, gözlerini Kanae'nin yüzünden onun koluna asılan parmaklarına çevirdi, ve sadece bu Kanae'nin elini çekmesine ve bir adım geri çekilmesine neden oldu.

"Bunu açıklamak ister misin?" Shuu yavaşça sordu.

"Ben...Ben endişelendim." Kanae kekeledi, hafifçe titreyerek.

"Ne hakkında?" soru onun hala anlayamamış efendisinden gelmişti.

"Siz."Cevap basitti, fakat o kadar usulca ve sessizce söylenmişti ki en kirli ve ayıp sır bile olabilirdi.

"Bir kaç gündür çok melankoliktiniz, odanızdan ayrılmak istememek, neredeyse hiç konuşmamak... Ben... Bir önceki seferde ki gibi yatağınızda çürümenizi istemiyorum." Kanae sonunda konuşmayı başardığında bütün düşünceleri dudaklarının arasından dökülüvermişti.

"Ah..." Shuu kollarını kavuşturdu, genç gulla yüzleşmek için döndü. "Demek her şey bu yüzdendi. Bu yemeği hazırlamak için o kadar zaman harcaman. Beni heyecanlandırmak istedin."

"Evet." Kanae ayaklarının ucuna bakıp bluzuyla tedirgince oynarken. Efendisinin her işe burnunu sokmasına kızmasını _bekliyordu._ Uşak uşaktı ve denileni yapmak, sorgulamamak zorundaydı. Uzun bir beklentiden sonra, -ki bir oldukçada rahatsız ediciydi- Kanae, Shuu'nun parmaklarının çenesinin altından onu yakalayıp, başını kaldırmasına şaşırdı.

"Çok tatlısın." Shuu küçük, sakinleştirici bir gülümsemeyle, "Ama endişelenmene gerek yok. Belki son zamanlarda sıkılmış olabilirim, buna rağmen emin olabilirsin ki, mutsuzluk içinde boğulmaya niyetim yok."

Bu doğruydu, belki normalden daha sakindi, fakat üzgün veya mutsuz hissetmiyordu. Gerçi, hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu. Hayatı gerilim ve heyecandan arınmıştı, bu yüzden herhangi bir _eğlenceyle_ de uğraşmıyordu. Şimdi düşündüğünde, Kanae'nin haklılık payı vardı. Bu şekilde devam etseydi belki bu acınası, sıkıcı hayatın yataktan çıkmaya değmeyeceğini bile düşünebilirdi.

Tabii, Kanae'ye _bunu_ söylemeyecekti herhalde. Gulun şimdiden gözleri dolmuştu.

"Efendi Shuu..." Genç gulun sesi Shuu'yu derin düşüncelerden uyandırdı. "Lütfen yardım etmeme izin verin..."

Görünüşe göre Kanae'nin kalbi yumuşak olabilirdi, ama kesinlikle salak yerine konulamazdı.  
Gizlice, çocuk anlaması gerekenden daha fazlasını anlıyordu, her zaman alçakta, uslu ve itaatkar, ama izleyip dinliyordu. Efendisinin halleri onun için bir gizem değildi.

"Eğer canınız sıkılmışsa, birşeyler ayarlayabilirim, yalnızca söyleyin."diye teklif etti, artık çaresizce. "Ne istersiniz? Belki Restoran' da ki gibi bir şey? Onları seviyor gibiydiniz."

"Shuu'nun kaşları teklif üzerine kalktı. Belki bir teklif değildi, ama _Kanae'nin böyle bir teklif yapması_... Çocuğun hiçbir zaman vahşi bir yanı olmamıştı, bir gul için ilginç olsada; ve yinede sadece Shuu'nun eğlenmesi için kan banyosu düzenlemeyi kabul etmişti.

Kanae cevap almadığı için umutsuzluğu kapılmanın aksine Shuu'yu meşgul edecek daha çok şey bulmaya çalıştı, böylece eski haline geri dönebilirdi.

"Yalnızca bir cümle. Herşeyi yaparım."

Ve Kanae'nin şaşkınlığına, ama aynı zamanda neşesine (ki bu bir kaç saniye sürdü, hemen ardından az bir endişe hissederek) Shuu'nun gözleri ışıldadı.

"Herşey mi?" diye sordu, ve Kanae'nin aklı geri çekilmesini söylerken, kalbi başka konuşuyordu, ağzını açtığındaysa, kelimeleri dudaklarının arasına koyan kalbi oldu.

_"Herşey."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almanca Sözlük;  
> * Wunderbar = harika  
> * Herzschmerz = kalp kırıklığı, kalp acısı
> 
> Yorumlarınızı esirgemeyin ;)
> 
> Isteginiz varsa ya da sadece sohbet etmek istiyorsaniz;  
> xxlighterxx.tumblr.com  
> [İsteklerse buraya!](http://lightercomis.tumblr.com/)


	2. Küçük Bir Sır

[Rosenrot;](http://8tracks.com/renalee/rosenrot?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [renalee](http://8tracks.com/renalee?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Perdeler kapanmış, ve Shuu'nun yatak odası kararmıştı; içeri girmeyi başaran her gün ışığı Kanae'nin yüzüne vuruyor, onu olduğundan daha soluk gösteriyordu. Tavandan sarkan devasa avize bu öğlen unutulmaya yüz tutmuştu, yalnızca tek başına duran kenar lambası açıktı; hoş, rengarenk ışık, yumuşak gölgeleri kovalıyordu.

Kanae, efendisi gardırobunu açarken nefesini tutmuş, odanın ortasında bekliyordu.

Efendisini mutlu etmek için _herşeyi_ yapacağını söylediğinden beri, Shuu tek bir kelime bile söylememişti, göz bile kırpmamıştı. Tabii Kanae'nin görmemesini istiyorsa o ayrı. Kanae'nin görüş alanından çıkar çıkmaz gülümsemesi genişlemiş ve yırtıcılaşmıştı, arkasını ona dönüp gardırobun içindeki askıların içindekilerin üzerinde parmaklarını gezdirirken, arkada ki bir şeye doğru uzandı.

Kanae artık gerilime dayanamayacağını düşünürken Shuu ona doğru döndü, gözlerindeyse tanıdık bir ışıltıyla. Çocuk korkmayı bıraktı, çünkü efendisi heyecanlı görünüyordu, ve gülümsüyordu, ve bu onun istediği _herşeydi._ Her bedele rağmen, artık hiçbir şey önemli değildi.

Shuu ona yavaşça yaklaştı, elini kaldırıp gardıroptan aldığını göstererek, ancak ondan sonra Kanae'nin gözleri, karanlık odaya alışırken, bir kıyafet şeklini seçebildi.

Bir elbiseydi. Uzun kollu, diz boyunda, ela renkli, kolları şişkin, kenarları ve bilekleri dantel kaplıydı. Kanae gözlerini zorla ayırabildi, ve Shuu'ya baktı.

"Efendi Shuu...?"

"Güzel değil mi?" Shuu'nun elleri kumaş boyunca gezdi, ve eteklerini küçük bir kıvırmayla havada döndürdü, "Bir süre önce dükkanda görmüştüm ve karşı koyamadım. Bence sana çok yakışır."

Bu aşamada, artık genç gulun konuşma yetisi kaybolmuştu. Gözleri büyüdü, ve gözleri bir kere daha elbisenin üzerine düştü, Shuu'nun ellerini yakasının kenarlarında ki dantelleri okşarken izledi.

"Bunu bu gece benim için giymeni istiyorum, Kanae-kun." Shuu ona bir adım daha yaklaştı, elbiseyi tutup Kanae'nin vücuduna bastırdı, kıyafet ona nasıl uyar onu anlar gibi, askı tam çenesinin altında, "Bunu benim için yaparsın, değil mi? Bu beni çok mutlu eder." dedi kibar bir sesle, sakinleştirici bir gülümsemeyle

Yüzlerce soru Kanae'nin aklından geçiyordu. Neden elbise? Neden Shuu elbiseyi giyebilecek biri olmadığını bile bile satın almıştı? Neden en baştan Kanae'nin giymesini düşünmüştü? Ama bu efendisinin onu fantazilerinde kim bilir ne zamandır yaşattığını gösterirdi. Tekrar, neden elbiseyle?

Bunların hiçbir sesli söylenmedi.

 _Glücklich_.

Bu onu mutlu ederdi. Kanae'ye göre, bu bütün şüphelerinin cevabıydı.

"E-evet." nefes verdi, parmaklarını askının etrafına dolayarak. Sessizce yutkunarak, elbiseyi Shuu'dan aldı, ve gözleriyle buluşmayı red ederek döndü ve kapıya doğru yürüdü.

Bir kaç adımda, efendisinin sesi ona beklemediği bir soruyla ulaştı.

"Nereye gidiyorsun?"

"Değişmeye." Kanae cevap verdi, durup, omzunun üzerinden bakarak.

"Burda yapmanı istiyorum."

Bu Kanae'nin hemen arkasını dönmesine neden oldu, yüzü Shuu'ya dönük, ve tam daha tırsak olamayacağını düşünürken, bir sonra ki cümle kalbinin bir atış kaçırmasına neden olmuştu.

"Net olmak gerekirse, bunu ben yapmak istiyorum."

Demek ki bu aniden gelen bir istek değildi, Shuu eğlenceli bir şey olacağını da düşünmemişti. Bunu önceden düşünmüş olması gerekirdi, bunun açlığını çekmesi, ne istediğini kesin bilmesi gerekirde, ve Kanae bunun onu korkutması mı yoksa iltifat mı etmesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu. Ama efendisinin sesinde şüphe yoktu, ve çocuk kendisinde de şüphe olmaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Bu efendisini memnun etmezdi.

Shuu'nun gözleri tedirgince parlıyordu, odaklanamamış, Kanae'nin yüzünden elbiseye doğru bakışları kayıp duruyordu. Günlerdir ilk kez Kanae onu bu şekilde görüyordu, bütün dikkati tamamıyla ve heyecanla bir şeydeydi, _onda._ Bu onun başarmak istediği şeydi, efendisinin kalbinde bir ışık parçası. Peki, onu neden bu kadar endişeli ve şüpheci yapmıştı.

"Evet, Efendi Shuu." dudakları aralandı ve kast etmeden konuşmuştu, ama orada hiç bir kelime söylemeden dikilmek dayanılmaz olmuştu. Shuu'ya doğru bir kaç adım attı, elini uzatıp elbiseyi ona verdi.

Ondan alındı, ve birkaç saniye sonra sandalyenin koluna ilgisizce atılmıştı. Kanae Shuu'ya baktı, dudaklarının bir hafif sırıtmaya dönüştüğünü görünce dengesiz bir nefes aldı.

Ardından, onlar artık Efendi ve uşak değildiler, çünkü efendisinin dokunuşu hiç bu kadar samimi olmamıştı, bu kadar dikkatli, _tapınırcasına._

Kanae neredeyse Shuu'nun daha hızlı yapmasını dilemişti, kıyafetlerini yırtıp üzerinden atmak istedi, hızlıca üstündekileri atmak, vahşice, aynı piyanistin etinin kemiklerinden ayrılması gibi. Bu daha hızlı sona ererdi, biterdi, daha basit olurdu, daha kolay. _Daha az kafa karıştırıcı._

Ama bu tam tersiydi. Shuu zamanını rahat rahat kullanıyor, onu parça parça soyuyordu, yavaşça, kibarca.

Yakasında ki kurdeleyi çekti, kenara attı, parmakları üst düğmeleri çıkarabilsin diye çocuğun boynunda yer açarak. Kanae gerçekten gözlerine bakmamaya çalıştı, çünkü bu onun kıpkırmızı kesilmesine neden oluyordu, ama gözlerini atırabilecek gibi görünmüyordu. Bu daha kolay basit, daha az kafa karıştırıcı olurdu, eğer Shuu daha hızlı hareket edebilseydi. Bu Kanae'yi bu kadar _mutlu etmezdi._ Onun yerine olduğu yerde dikildi, göğsü hızlı hızlı inip kalkıyor, ve gözlerinin yaşarmasını da durduramıyordu, efendisinin sevgi dolu dokunuşları, merhametli bakışları... Hiçbir efendi uşağına böyle bakmazdı.

Shuu Tişörtü Kanae'nin omuzlarından geöçirdi ve kollarından aşağı, halıya, düşmesine izin verdi. Elleri çocuğun kemerini açmak için inerken karnını okşadı, ardından pantalonu indirirken ince kalçanın üzerinde ellerini gezdirdi. Kollar, Kanae ayakkabılarını çıkarmak için destek alırken hep omuzlarındaydı. Çocuğun  
parmakları iç güdüsel olarak tişörtüne tutundu, öne eğildiğinde adeta aşıkların kucaklaşmalarına benzesede bu başladığı gibi bitti. Onu bir anda sevgiyle tutan kollar, gevşedi, ve Shuu'nun elleri tekrar üzerindeydi, iç çamaşırını kalça kemiklerinden aşağı doğru itiyordu. _O da mı?_

"Efendi Shuu..." diye başladı ama anında efendisini saçındaki yumuşak dokunuşla sustu.

"Shh, önemli değil. senin için bir hediyem daha var." Shuu fısıldadı, Kanae'den bir adım uzaklaşarak, ve gardırobunun çekmecesi bir kere daha açtı. Kısaca itiyordu karıştırdı, ve arkasını döndüğünde elinde beyaz, dantelli bir külotla dize kadar çoraplar vardı, elinde dikkatlice dengede duran.

Kanae önünde çıplak durmuş, teni hafif bir kırmızılıkla buğlanmıştı, ki odanın karanlığında daha bile kırmızı görünüyordu. Elleri garipçe erkekliğinin önünde durmuş, kendini gözden uzak tutmaya çalışıyordu. Efendisinin kibar dokunuşuna cevap olarak, aleti yarı sertti, ve parmakları üzerine doğru hareket ettiğinde ona uzanır gibi kıpırdanıyordu.

Dikkatlice Shuu çorapları elbisenin yanına, sandalyenin üzerine koydu, ve Kanae'nin ellerinden birine, "Ne kadar yumuşak, bak." sessizce fısıldayıp külotun parmaklarına sürtmesini sağladı, "En kalitelisinden Belçika danteli. Giyince çok güzel hissedeceksin."

Kanae'nin cevap verme şansı bile olmadan, Shuu halının üzerine iç çamaşırını giydimek için diz çöktü. İttatkarca, genç gul efendisinin külotu yukarı çekmesine izin verdi, ve ellerini gizli yerlerinden çekmesini gerektiğini de biliyordu. Shuu belirgin sertliğine yorum yapmadı, ama yumuşak, tatminkar bir gülüş yüzünde belirdi. Beyaz dantel Kanae'nin yuvarlak arkasını sardı, sertleşen aleti göbeğinin aşağısına basıyordu, oraya zarif ama dar külotla hapsedilmişti.

 _"Magnifique."_ efendisi, belini ve kalçalarını parmaklarının ucuyla okşayarak. Bir sonra ki anda, Shuu tekrar ayağa kalkmış, Kanae'nin kıpkırmızı yüzüne yukardan bakıyordu. Genç gul hiç bu kadar korumasız ve çıplak hissetmemişti, kıyafetsizken bile. Efendisinin elleri omuzlarındaydı, kibarca onu sandalyeye doğru yönlendirdi, sandalyeye itti.

"Şimdi... Her zaman senin özellikle güzel bacaklarının olduğunu düşünüyordum." Shuu'nun sesi alçak ve sakindi, dudaklarının arasından bal gibi dökülüyordu, koyu ve mide bulandıracak kadar tatlı. Bütün o iltifatlar, o zekice, küçük sevgi sözcükleri Kanae'yi zayıf, ve efendisinin dileklerine itiraz edemeyecek konuma getiriyordu. Shuu çoraplara uzandığında, o sandalyenşn kollarını sıktı.

Çoraplar beyaz, ve oldukça yumuşak, bir çeşit nadir pamuktan yapılmış, yanlarında küçük, ipekten mor kurdelelerle birlikteydi. Birer birer, Shuu Kanae'nin bacaklarını yerden kaldırdı ve çorapları ayağına geçirdi. Parmakları çocuğun çorabı çekip dizlerine ve üzerine getirirken tenini gıdıkladı, "Çok güzel... Ve uzun..." efenndisi beğeniyle iç çekti, ellerinin Kanae'nin kalçalarına işgence çektirircesine dokunmasına izin verdi, tam çorabın bittiği yere. Dokunuş bile sayılmazdı, tüy gibiydi ve çok hafifti, ama bu yinede, Kanae'nin tenine yeni bir sıcaklık göndermişti, ve nefes nefese bir ses çıkarmasına izin vermişti.

Bacakları efendisinin her dokunuşunda yanıyor gibiydi. Kanae daha önce böyle bir dokunuş hissetmemişti, böylesine kışkırtıcı ve tatminsiz, dokunuşa doğru gitmemenin imkansız olduğu, daha fazlası için kıvranmak istediğin. Değişik bir sıcaklık bacaklarının arasında birikmeye başlamıştı, ve derince nefes alıp vermeye başladı, gittikçe karnının altında ki sıcaklık daha baskı yapmaya devam etti.

Shuu biliyordu ki bütün karttları aynı anda oynamak eğlenceli değildi, bir kaç şeyi oyun eğlendirmeye devam etisn diye ellememek gerekiyordu. Aynı zamanda küçük uşağının ona 'hayır' diyemeyeceğini de biliyordu, ama ona 'evet' dedirmek istiyordu, kendi isteğiyle, ve kendi ihtiyaçlarıyla.

"Ayağa kalk." Shuu ayaklarının üzerinde yükseldi, ellerini Kanae'ye doğru uzatarak, "Şimdi elbisede sıra."

Kanae'nin dizleri ayağa kalktığında zayıftı, onu sadece efendisinin kolları tutabiliyordu, onu gardırobun yanında ki aynaya doğru yönlendirdi. İlk başta kafasını çevirdi, yerinde rahatsızca hareket ederek, ama Shuu elbiseyi getirmeye gittiğinde merakla bir göz atmaktan da kendini alamadı.

Bakışları mermer kadar beyaz vücuduna döndü, soluk teni kar beyazı dantel ve pamukla kaplanmıştı. Yalnızca yüzü kontrast bozuyordu, kızarmış yanaklarıyla ve mor gür saçlarıyla. Bir anlığına, elini kıçının kıvrımlarında gezdirdi, yalnızca dantelin yumuşaklığını hissetmek için, ama efendisi önünde durmak için geri geldi.

Kollarını kaldırarak, Kanae Shuu'nun elbiseyi başının üzerinden geçirmesine ve kollarını yerine sokmasına izin verdi. Anında iyi kumaşı tanıdı, dikkatli terziciliği, ve böyle bir kıyafetin rahatlığını. Efendisinin elleri elbiseyi düzeltti, eteklerinin dizlerine düşmesine izin vererek, ve Kanae iç güdüsel olarak aynaya döndü.

"Ah, _Trés bien,_ bir bakalım." Shuu sessizce güldü, genç gulun daha iyi görmesi için onu aynaya doğru itip, cesaretlendirerek.

Kanae önünde durdu, kendi görünüşünü beğenerek. Shuu tam arkasında belirdi, fermuarını kapatarak o da aynaya doğru döndü, bakışlarının buluşmasına izin vererek.

"Şuna bak..." Shuu Kanae'nin kulağının yanından söyledi, elleri çocuğun kenarlarında taa ki kalçalarında durana dek, "Çok güzel değil misin?"

Kanae hem fikir olmak zorundaydı, gerçektende ayna da gördüğünü çok beğenmişti. Elbise gerçekten çok uymuştu, sadece göğsünde biraz tuhaf kırışıklıklar vardı, ama bunun dışında, onun için yapılmış gibiydi. Bacakları pohpohlayıcı bir şekilde görünüyordu, etek onun mahrem noktalarını kapayabilecek kadar uzundu, ama çorabının üstünde ki ten yine de görünüyordu.

_Shön._

"Oh..."Çocuk iç çekti, kendine tepeden tırnağa bakarak, "Efendi Shuu... Çok güzel görünüyor..."

"Mhm, _sen_ çok güzel görünüyorsun... Kanae- _chan_." Shuu fısıldadı, Kanae'nin saçlarını okşayıp kulağının arkasına kıvırırken. Genç gul dokunuşa doğru eğildi, başını hafifçe yana doğru eğerek, lakabının değişmesi yüzünü yine kızartmıştı. "Gel benimle, otur." efendisi kolunu belinde kıvırmıştı, ve Kanae tekrar koltuğa doğru yönlendirildi.

Shuu zarifçe sandalyeye oturdu, Kanae'yi kucağına çekerek. Biraz tırsmış, Kanae efendisinin kucağına damladı, küçük bir nefes aldı ve kendini Shuu'nun göğsüne elini yerleştirerek dengeledi.

Alt dudağını çiğnedi, ve yanaklarının tekrar ısındığını hissetti, çocuk biraz daha kendini düzeltti, elleri elbisesinin kumaşını çekerek dizlerini olabildiğince kapatmaya çalıştı.

"Hm, bugün biraz endişelisin, Kanae-chan, değil mi?" Shuu iç çekti, eli çocuğun beline gevşekçe sarılmış, diğeriyse ilgisizce dizinin üzerine yerleşmişti. Bu söz bir çok şey demek olabilirdi, çünkü Kanae genelde gergin bir hava yayıyordu. "Merak ediyorum da, neden acaba? Artık benimle zaman geçirmeyi sevmiyor musun? Daha gençken beni heryere takip ederdin." eli tembelce Kanae'nin bacağında aşağı yukarı yapıyordu, dokunuşu tüy yumuşaklığında, neredeyse sakinleştirici.

Elleriyle napıcağını bilemeyen Kanae, eteğin dantelli kenarını yolmaya başladı, Shuu'nun bakışlarıyla karşılaşmayı red ederek. Bacağında ki dokunuş itici değildi; yüzünün kızarmasına neden olmuştu, ama bir şekilde ummursamadı. Efendisinin sözleri onu ne kadar uzun süre tanıdığını hatırlatmalı, ve Kanae'nin Shuu'yla büyüdüğünü, öyle ki çocuk efendisinin davranışlarında ne bir tedirginlik ne de tehdit hissetti.

"Sizinle zaman geçirmeyi çok seviyorum, Efendi Shuu." diye onayladı, kendini yukarıya bakmaya zorladı, "Biliyorsunuz ki gerçekten seviyorum. Ama son zamanlarda... Çok uzaktınız, beni genelde etrafınızda istemiyorsunuz."

"Son günlerde en iyi halimde değildim, ama öyle bişey olsa bile, ben asla seni uzakta istiyorum demedim." Shuu'nun eli Kanae'nin etrafında sıkılaştı, diğer eliyse kayıp Kanae'nin hala dantellerle oynayan elinin üzerine koydu, "Ve şimdi bize bak, şimdi birlikte olmamız güzel değil mi?"

"Bu... Güzel." Kanae yutkundu, Shuu'nun kucağında kıpraştı, "Ama biz daha önce hiç _bu_ şekilde birlikte olmadı."

"Tekrar, bu doğru. Ve şimdi, sana sormak zorundayım, Kanae-chan... şimdi kıyafetlerini geri giyip gitmek ister misin? Sana kızmam. Sadece bana doğruyu söylemeni istiyorum." Shuu'nun sesi ciddiydi, ama yine de, yumuşak ve sakinleştiriciydi.

Kanae, efendisi için herşeyi yapardı. Shuu'nun sağlığı her zaman onun için en önemlisiydi, istisnasız, asla sormadı ve duraksamadı, elinde sonunda efendisi iyi olduğu sürece. Niye gitsindi ki?

Shuu sorduğu için minnettardı, ama gerçekte, soru bile değildi. Bu Shuu'yu mutlu ediyordu, ve aradığı tek cevapta buydu. Belki biraz ilginç ve beklenmedikti, ve biraz utandırıcıydı, ama bu ona zarar vermemişti. Kanae bunuda takmamıştı. Ama efendisinin onu inciteceğine inanmiyordu, bu yüzden cevabı oldukçe kesin vermişti.

"Hayır. Gitmek istemiyorum. Sizinle birlikte kalmak istiyorum, efendim." dedi, elbisenin kenarını bıraktı, ve elini yukarı çevirip Shuu'nun parmaklarıyla buluştu.

Geniş bir gülümseme Shuu'nun yüzünde belirdi, ve bu gerçek, sıcak, dürüst bir taneydi, beklediği yırtıcı gülümseme değildi. Kanae'nin avucunu okşayarak, Shuu parmaklarını birbirlerine geçirdi, buluşmuş ellerini boynuna götürüp, Kanae'nin kolunu sardı, çocuğa ona dayanmaktan başka bir seçenek bırakmayarak.

"Sadece ikimiz oluruz, Kanae-chan." Shuu fısıldadı, tekrar elini çocuğun bacaklarında gezdirerek, şimdi kendisine eteğin altına girme izninide verdi, "Bu elbise senin için. Sende kalabilir. Ama yalnızca benim için giyebilirsin, anladın mı?"

"Evet." istese bile, 'hayır' kelimesini oluşturabilse bile, şu an Kanae kullanmazdı.

"İyi. Bu bizim küçük sırrımız. Yalnızca ikimiz arasında." Shuu tekrarladı, parmakları Kanae'nin kalçalarını tembelce okşuyor, çocğun tüylerinin ürperdiğini hissedebiliyordu.

Kanae gözlerini bir anlığına kapattı, başını Shuu'nun omzuna dayayıp, iki elinide onun boynuna sardı. Bu hissi çok sevmişti... Kendini özel, takdir edilmiş, ve umursanılan tek insanmış gibi hissetmişti. Onlar bu sırrı saklayacaktı, sadece onlar için olan, kimseyle paylaşmayacaklardı. Sonunda, kimse aralarında olmayacaktı, Kaneki, iğrenç insan arkadaşlar... Yalnızca ikisi.

"Evet..." bir kere daha tekrarladı, yumuşak, sakin bir iç çekişle.

Shuu'nun eli artık hiçbir engelle karşılaşmadan elbisenin altındaydı, Kanae'nin baldırlarında gezdirdi, parmakları çorabın bitişinde geziniyordu, "Böyle çok güzelsin." diye sessizce söyledi, yüzünü çocuğun saçlarına sokup, onun kokusunu derince koklayarak.

"Çok da güzel kokuyorsun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almanca Sözlük;  
> * Glücklich = Mutlu  
> * Schön = güzel
> 
> Yorumlarınızı esirgemeyin ;)
> 
> Isteginiz varsa ya da sadece sohbet etmek istiyorsaniz;  
> xxlighterxx.tumblr.com  
> [İsteklerse buraya!](http://lightercomis.tumblr.com/)


	3. Tat Beni

_"Çok da güzel kokuyorsun..."_ Bu efendisinin söylediği ilk şey olmuştu, ve Kanae'yi germiş, bilinmeyen bir nedenden de, bir kaç dakikada tabaktan kaybolan piyanistin ellerini hatırlatmıştı. Saçma düşünceler... Kanae Shuu'ya güveniyordu. Hem de hayatıyla...

Kanae'nin gözleri yorum üzerine fal taşı gibi açıldı, ve yutkundu, ama kendine önce ki düşüncelerini hatırlattı. Ona zarar gelmeyecekti. Efendisi canını acıtmazdı. Ama acıtsa bile... Artık umursamıyordu.

Ama başka bir düşünemeden, Shuu'nun yüzü boynuna yaslandı, ve tenindeki yumuşak ve sıcak hislerin _öpücükler_ olduğunu fark ettiğinde gerildi.

Dudakları aralandı ama aralarından ne bir kelime ne de ses geldi, sanki kendi nefesinde boğulmuştu, kolları Shuu'nun boynunun etrafına iç güdüsel olarak sarıldı. Kalbinin atışı hızlandı, kulaklarında gürültüyle, öyle ki başı dönmüş halsizleşmişti. Bunda katlanması en zor olan şey de buydu-sona ermiyordu.

Aksine, Shuu'nun dudakları hareket etmeye devam etti, boynuna öpücükler kondurarak, tenini kibarca emerek, onun _tadına_ bakarak. Yalnızca devam etti, boynunda aşağı ve yukarı, elbisenin dantelli yakasından, çenesine, kulağının arkasına... Ve tekrar aşağıya, yumuşacık, _zärtlich._

Kanae efendisinin dydaklarını her hissettiğinde hafifçe irkiliyordu, gözleri beklentiyle kapanıyor, acının gelmesini bekliyordu. Isırığı bekledi.

Ama hiç acı yoktu, Shuu'nun dudakları tenini emdiğinde ve öptüğünde bile ufak bir çizgi olmadı. Kanae Shuu'nun böyle yapabileceğini bilmiyordu bile, açlık olmadan, zararsız, kanatmadan...

Delice işgence devam etti, Shuu'nun elleri serbestçe Kanae'nin bacaklarında, elbisenin altına kayıyor, kalçalarını dantelli iç çamaşırının kenarlarını hissedene kadar okşuyordu, Kanae'yi yanaklarını sıkıp bırakan elleriyle deli ediyordu.

Sonunda çocuk daha fazla kendini tutamadı, ve yumuşak nefes nefese bir inilti, etraflarındaki ağır havaya kaçtı. Shuu'nun dudaklarının boynunda bir gülümsemeye kıvrıldığını hissetti, ve yavaşça geriye çekilip ona baktı, gözleri odağını kaybetmiş ve yanakları kanla al al olmuş.

"İyi hissettirdi mi?" Shuu sordu, cevabı bilmesine rağmen.

"Evet, sen... Çok kibarsın." Kanae yutkundu, Shuu'nun elleri hala onu eteğin altında avuçluyordu, ve düşünmeden arkaya doğru eğildi, dokunuşa doğru.

" _Benim de_ iyi hissetmemi ister misin?" Bu bir soruydu, ama bir şekilde Shuu'nun sesi olumsuz bir cevaba yer bırakmıyordu.

Ve, Kanae'nin tek yapabildiği onaylamak oldu, hafif bir iç çekişle. Hayatta efendisini iyi hissettirmekten başka hiçbir şey istememişti. Shuu'nun yanında olduğu onca sene, yalnızca onun iyiliğini düşünmüştü. Efendisi bakmadığında, umursamadığında bile asla onunla ilgilenmekten, ona bakmaktan, ve onun için endişelenmekten vazgeçmemişti. Sonunda herkes onu bırakmıştı, hiçbiri Shuu için yeterince iyi olduğunu kanıtlayamamıştı. Rise, Kaneki, Chie... Hiçbiri efendisini Kanae'nin sevdiği gibi sevmemişti, hiçbiri efendisinin ilgisini hakketmemişti.

Shuu onaylamasına gülümsedi, elini Kanae'nin önüne götürdü, ve külotunun beyaz kumaşının üzerinden ereksiyonunu avuçladı. Bu genç guldan bir inilti kopardı, iyice kızarttı. Ama bu utangaç davranış dokunuş yüzünden değil, vücudunun o dokunuşa yzanmasından, ileri geri yapıp efendisinin eline kendini daha çok bastırmasındandı.

"Sende bana dokunabilirsin." Shuu cesaretlendirerek gülümsedi, dudakları yeniden Kanae'nin kulağının yanındaydı, "Seni o elbise içinde ne _kadar çok_ beğendiğimi öğrenmek istemez misin?"

Kanae'nin nefesi tekledi, huzursuzluk karnında toplanmıştı. Efendisinin kelimeleri çok değişmişti, ses tonu da... Daha derin, gür, ve başka bir şey daha, anlamlandıramadığı bir şeyin hafif tonu. Ama sapık gelmişti. Sanki daha sonra azarlanacağı yapmaması gereken bir şey yapıyor gibiydi. Heyecan vericiydi.

Daha neler olduğunu anlamadan, ellerinden biri Shuu'nun boynundan aşağı indi, göğsünde dolaştı. Hafifçe titreyerek, beklentiden mi teredütten mi bilinmez ama, Kanae elini Shuu'nun bacaklarının arasına getirdi, ve kibarca orada oluşmuş çıkıntıyı avuçladı.

Efendisi sertleşmişti.

Gerçekten onun için miydi? Shuu'nun onu o kadar çok istediği doğru muydu? Kanıt parmaklarının altındaydı, sert, sıcak, dikkatli dokunuşu altında _ürperiyordu._ Oh...

Shuu'nun dudakları aralandı, Kanae'nin ince, deneyimsiz parmakları ereksiyonunun kenarlarında gezdikçe nefesi tekliyordu. Pantalonu daha da darlaşmıştı, aletinin sertliği canını yakıyordu, dokunuş yeterli değildi, yalnızca hafif bir söz, _iştah açıcı._

Konsantre olurken Kanae'nin kaşları çatılmış, elini bir ritme uydurmaya çalışıyordu, efendisine dikkatle baktı, yüzünü okumaya çalışıyordu. Yaptığı iyi miydi? Açı biraz tuhaftı, ve ayrıca, Kanae başka bir insana nasıl dokunacağını bilmiyordu. Kendine defalarca dokunmuştu, ama bu farklıydı. Kendisine ne yapıyorsa Shuu daha iyisini hakkediyordu.

"Tat beni..." büyük gul aniden nefes verdi, gözlerini Kanae'nin gözleriyle buluşturdu.

Bu sözler çocuğu dondurmuştu, eli aniden durmuştu. İlk düşüncesi eğilip, onu öpmekti, dudaklarını yakalamak, dilini çıkarmak ve efendisinin tadına bakmaktı. O mükemmel, sofistike ağız, yalnızca en iyi ve ilginç tatları almak için eğitilmiş... Kanae çok lezzetli olacağını biliyordu. Denemek istiyordu, çok yakındı, yalnızca santimler ötedeydi öpücük için, ama birkaç saniye sonra ne kast edildiğini anladı. Kanae gözlerini aşağı, Shuu'nun bacaklarının arasına kaydırdı, hafif bir titreme onu sarstı. _Orası?_

_"_ Utanmana gerek. Eminim bunu daha önce düşünmüşsündür, değil mi,hm? Kanae-chan?" Shuu'nun kelimeleri Kanae'yi dünyaya geri getirdi, ve bir elin yanağını okşadığını hissetti, yukarı bakmasını sağladı.

Evet, bu konuyla ilgili düşünmüştü. Efendisine en samimi şekilde dokunmayı hayal etmişti. Ona bir çok kere yeni kıyafetler denerken yardım etmişti, ince, satin pijamalar giymesine, ya da bornoz üzerine özensiz ve dikkatsizce atılmış, banyodan çıkmış haliyle... Ve bütün o zamanlar, karnında delicesine kanat çırpan kanatlarla, Kanae kendini durduramadı, bakmaktan başka, beğenmek, merak etmek, nasıl dokunacağını düşünmek, nasıl öpeceğini düşünmekten başka...

Ama bunlar utanç verici düşüncelerdi, bu yüzden hep aklının arkasına atardı. Sonuçta, Kanae daha yeni ergenlikten çıkmıştı. Geceleğin yatağının altında elini pijamasının altına sokmaktan başka bir deneyimi yoktu. O zaman bile, biraz beceriksiz ve aceleciydi, ve, pantalonlarının içine geliyordu, iç çekmeleri ve küçük iniltileri yastıkla boğulmuş, ve bazen, efendisinin adını sayıklardı, o kadar sessizce, kimse duyamamasına rağmen yine utanırdı.

Mükemmel efendisi hakkında böylesine kirli düşünceleri olması utanç vericiydi, ve Kanae kendini ikna etmeye çalışıyordu, böylece efendisine karşı hissettiği tek şeyin temiz, minettarlığa bağlı, sadakat ve sevgi olduğunu düşünebilecekti. Ama derinlerde bir yerde yeterince büyüdüğünde, anlamazlıktan gelemediği duyguları reddedemezdi.

Ama şimdi efendisi istemişti. Artık kötü olması gerekmiyordu, utanç vericide, pantalonuna geldiği için yaramaz olması gerekmiyordu.

Düşünmeden, Kanae dudaklarını yaladı, belirsizce onayladı. Başka bir şey söylemeden, elini Shuu'nun bacaklarının arasından çekti, koltuğun kolunda kendini dengeledi ve Shuu'nun kucağından aşağı doğru kaydı.

Shuu usluca elini Kanae'nin elbisesinin altından aldı, kucağından inmesine yardım etti, genç gulu izlemeye başladı, yaprak gibi titrerken, ve yüzü kıpkırmızı, kendini yere indirdi.

Shuu'nun önündeki halıya eğildiğinde, Kanae dengede kalabilmek için bir elini efendisinin bacaklarına koydu. Yutkunarak bacaklarını kenara doğru açtı, ve kendini onların arasına yerleştirdi. Shuu'nun bedeninden gelen ısıyı hissedebiliyordu, gözleri pantalonun altından beliren alete kitlenmiş, ve biliyordu ki onun yüzünden sertleşmişti, onun _için._

"Efendi Shuu, sizi soyabilir miyim?" Kanae sessizce sordu, gözleriyle Shuu'nun gözlerini takip ederek, her zamanki gibi kibar ve saygılı.

"Evet, lütfen." Normal bi cevap gibiydi ama Shuu'nun sesi titredi. Saklamayı bile denemedi, Kanae'nin bacaklarının arasında oturması, eteklerinin etrafında dalga dalga yayılması, nefes kesiciydi. Tatlı, masum küçük gül.

Fakat, efendisinin isteğini duyar duymaz çocuğun masumluğu yok olmuş gibiydi. Şaşırtıcı derecede dengeli ellerle, pantalonunun önüne elini sürttü, sonra kemerini açtı, ve fermuarını hızlıca aşağı indirdi. Belki fazla hevesli görünüyordu ama kendini durduramadı.

Kanae'nin ne kadar sakince kıyafetini çıkardığını izlerken Shuu pantalonu daha da aşağı indirebilsin diye, kalçalarını kaldırdı. Ama genç gul sabırsızdı ve hızlıca kalça kemiklerinin altına indirmişti bile.

Bilinçsizce, havayı kokladı, burnunu kırıştırdı.

Kanae'nin bu kadar dikkatsizce davranması görülmemiş bir şeydi, özelliklede bu kadar narin bir konuda, ve efendisinin önünde, ama uşak olmakla beraber aynı zamanda bir guldu. Ve gul olarak bu kadar çekici bir kokuya kayıtsız kalamamıştı.

Hafif bir kokuydu, yalnızca bir çekim, ama Kanae'nin ağzını sulandırmaya yetmişti. Ve uzun parmakları Shuu'nun iç çamaşırının kenarına asılıp, aşağı çektiğinde, gözlerini kapayıp, derin bir nefes alıp, hafif bir titremenin vücudunun üzerinden geçmesine izin verdi.

Koku kendinden geçiriciydi, sanki etrafındaki hava anında daha ağır, sıcak olmuş gibi hissettmişti. Düzensizce nefes alarak, Kanae kokuyu içine çekti, dudaklarının arasından kısık bir inilti kaçtı. _Köstlich._

Tepkisini efendisinden engellemesine gerek yoktu. Her ikiside bir insanda kokusunun en güçlü olduğu yeri biliyordu. Bacakların arası bir insanın kokusunun kaynağıydı, keskin, derin aroma, sapkınca... Bir insanı buradan koklamak, sapıkçaydı. Ama Kanae karşı koyamıyordu, Shuu çok _lezzetliydi._

Alt dudağını sabırsızca çiğneyerek, Kanae kibarca elini Shuu'nun iç çamaşırının altına soktu, ereksiyonu dışarı çıkardı. Hem kokudan hem de görüntüden dolayı ağzı sulanınca yutkunmak zorunda kaldı.

Shuu durmuş, gözleri yarı kapalı, yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle Kanae'ye bakıyordu. Daha fazla ikna gerektireceğini düşünüyordu, hatta aklında ufak tefek iltifatlar ve sözler bile hazırlamıştı, sırf Kanae'nin aklındaki şüpheleri ve engelleri kaldırabilmek için. Çocuğu bu kadar istekli görmek süpriz olmuştu, ama kesinlikle pozitif açıdan. Bir iç çekiş Kanae'nin dikkatli dokunuşu altından kaçtı, kokusuna olan tepkiyse cesaret vericiydi.

Kanae hiç başka bir adamı böyle görmemişti, bu yüzden biraz tedirgin hissediyordu. Efendisinin aleti daha büyüktü, ve kendisininkinden daha kalındı, ve onu ağzına almayı hayal ettiğinde, bu çocuğu kulaklarının uçlarına kadar kızartmıştı. Ama bu daha çok istetmişti, efendisini mutlu etmek, onu gururlandırmak...

Parmakları uzunluğun etrafına dolandı, yumuşak derinin üzerinden onu okşadı. Elinde çok ağırdı, kızarmış ve sert, ve Kanae sertçe kavradı, dizlerinin üzerinde dengede kalmak için kaydı. Hareket ettiğinde, patalonundaki darlığın rahatsızlıktan öteye geçtiğini anladı. Kendiside gittikçe sertleşmişti, aleti zarif dantel iç çamaşırının içine sıkışmış, kumaşı geriyordu. Bir anlığına, umarım daha sonra, efendisi ondan memnun olduğunda, ona orada da dokunabilirdi...

Bu bencilceydi gerçi, Kanae bunu biliyordu, ama yinede, umdu. Gerçektende Shuu'dan böyle bir ilgi istiyordu.

Bir kaç, deneysel okşamanın ardından, genç gul eğildi, bir eli sıkıca Shuu'nun baldırındaydı. Göğsü hızlıca inip kalkıyordu, zihni biraz bulanmış, ve ne kadar sapkınca görüneceğini düşünmeden öne eğildi ve Shuu'nun aletinin altına burnunu dayadı, kokusunu içine çekerek.

Bu Shuu'nun sandalyede güçsüzleşmesine yol açtı, ve kafasının arkaya düşmesine izin verdi, gözleri derinlerinden gelen bir mırlamayla kapandı. Kim Kanae'nin böylesine bir zevk olacağını düşümürdü ki. Bununla ilgili her şeyden zevk almıştı, kokusunun genç gulu ne kadar etkilediğini görmek bile sapkınca olsada, heyecan vericiydi. Shuu şimdiden daha fazlası için sabırsızdı.

Aletin üzerinde burnunu gezdirirken, Kanae ağzını açtı ve diliyle efendisinin üzerinde gezindi, tadına bakarak ve kokusuyla sarhoş olarak. Nefesi bununla tekledi, ama durmadı. Aksine, eğer geri çekilirse boğulacak gibiydi, sanki soluyabildiği tek hava Shuu'nunkiydi.

Tadı hayal edebileceği her şeyden güzeldi. Kanae dilini Shuu'nun aleti üzerinde düz gezdirdi, salyanın ağzından çoktan istekle damladığını hissederek. Dudakları pembe, parlayan tepeye ulaştığında, genç gul çoktan harabeye dönmüştü, efendisinin bacakları arasından gelen eşsiz ve güçlü koku tarafından sarhoş olmuştu. Tsukiyama Shuu'nun aroması, belkide ironik olarak aradığı en güzel, istenilen, bağımlılık yapan tadın kendisinde olması...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almanca Sözlük;  
> * zärtlich = kibar, nazik, ilgili  
> * köstlich = tatlı, eşsiz, lezzzetli
> 
>  
> 
> Yorumlarınızı esirgemeyin ;)
> 
> Isteginiz varsa ya da sadece sohbet etmek istiyorsaniz;  
> xxlighterxx.tumblr.com  
> [İsteklerse buraya!](http://lightercomis.tumblr.com/)


	4. Masumiyetin Resmi

Kanae dudaklarını aralayıp Shuu'nun aletini dudakları arasına alırken, salyası çenesinden damladı. Belli belirsiz efendisinden çıkan zevk seslerinin farkındaydı, ama etrafındaki her şey, uzak ve buğulu görünüyordu. Duyuları karıncalanmış, Shuu'nun kokusuyla bastırılmıştı, ve duyabildiği tek şey kendi kalp atışıydı, kulağında yankılanıyordu.

Tanrım, efendisi lezizdi.

O kadar güçlü ve dominant bir koku bile değildi, hayır... Hasas, eşsiz, yavaşça Kanae'nin ağzını dolduruyordu, dilinin üzerinde eriyordu, sanki gizli gibi... Ama aynı zamanda istediği kadar alamıyordu. Emin olduğu tek şey, eğer istediği kadar alamazsa delireceğiydi.

Ne yapacağıyla ilgili hiçbir fikri yoktu, kimseyi böyle tatmin etmemişti. Efendisinin penisinin başını emdi, ve muhteşem tatla, bağımlılık yapıcı kokuyla ve kendi açlığıyla yöneltilmesine izin verdi.

Evet, açlık... Bir tek bu şekilde açıklanabilirdi. Kanae daha önce hiç böyle tatların tadını çıkaramamıştı. Şimdi efendisinin obsesyonlarını anlayabiliyordu, yemekleri neden zevkine göre seçtiğini biliyordu, ama daha önce kendisi bunu hissetmemişti. Şimdiye kadar. Bu tadı çok sevmiş, Shuu'nun ayaklarının altında daha fazlası için yalvarmak istiyordu.

Ama yalvarması gerekmiyordu, sadece alabilirdi.

Bu yüzden aldı, dudaklarını efendisinin aletinin üzerinde gezdirdi, her adımda daha fazlasını ağzına aldı, emerek ve yutarak, dilini üzerinde gezdirerek, hasas tenin üzerini diliyle okşayarak...

Ve sonra öğürdü.

Gözleri hızla açıldı, ve hafifçe hırladı, burnundan nefes alarak yavaşça geri çekildi. Aşağı bakarak, Kanae boğazı tıkanmadan, yalnızca uzunluğun yarısını ağzına alabilmişti. Bu iyi olamazdı... Ya... Ya efendisini tatmin edemezse?

Shuu mutlaka bunu ilk kez yaptığını biliyordu ama yinede... Bu bir bahane değildi. Genç gul zihninde kendini azarladı, ve gözleri yaşlarla ve sessiz özürlerle dolu olarak Shuu'ya baktı.

Kanae'nin bilmediği şeyse, efendisinin bütün o hisler yüzünden göklerde gezdiği, hayal kırıklığına bir gıdım yaklaşmadığıydı. Shuu hayatı boyunca birçok şey görmüştü, ama Kanae'yi bu şekilde görmek, aralarında en tahrik edici olandı.

Onu yalnızca küçük bir oğlan çocuğu olduğu zamandan beri tanıyordu, her zaman sessiz ve sakin. Küçük Kanae'nin zar zor Japonca konuştuğunu da hatırlıyordu, kenarda Almanca sinirli sinirli konuştuğunu, yabancı bir ülkede onu kimse anlayamadığı için korkmuş, yalnız. Bu saf masumiyetin resmi hala Shuu'nun gözünde canlıydı.

Ama bu masum çocuk şimdi dizleri arasına çökmüş, dudakları sertliğinin etrafındaydı, ve Shuu oturduğu için minnettardı, çünkü vücudu zevkten titrerken dizleri güçsüzleşmişti.

Yavaşça nefes vererek, Shuu elini Kanae'nin başına koydu, lavanta rengi bukleleri okşayarak kenara çekti, "Önemli değil, bunu yapabilirsin." dedi sessizce, uzun parmakları çocuğun saçlarının arasından geçirerek, " _Moderato,_ benim küçük gülüm..."

Kanae başının ileri itildiğini hissetti ve gözlerini kapayıp, nefesini düzeltmeye çalıştı. Ama rahatlamak kolay değildi. Yalnızca tat ve kokuyla dengesini yitirmemiş, aynı zamanda efendisini tatmin etme fikri onu germişti. Ve ayrıca... Shuu'nun ona verdiği zarif, güzel takma isim... Kalbini hareketlendirmiş, ve karnında kelebekler dans ettirmişti. Ellerindeki titremeyi durdurmak için, Shuu'nun bacaklarını sıkı sıkı tuttu, parmakları tenine batarak.

Çenesi çoktan acımaya başlamıştı, ama şikayet etmeyecekti. Daha fazlasını istiyordu, efendisini yutmak, ve onu kendisinin yapmak istiyordu. Sonunda o tek ve bir olmak istiyordu. Nedensiz bir kıskançlık bir başkasının efendisine bunları yaptığını hayal ettiğinde Kanae'yi sardı. Kimse bunu hak etmemişti.

Shuu'nun elleriyle Kanae'yi yönlendirerek aşağı yukarı yaptırmaya başladı; dudakları sertliğinin etrafını sarmış, her nefesinde çabayla hafif iniltiler kaçıyordu. Efendisinin sessiz iç çekmelerinden , ve saçlarına parmakların daha sıkı sarılmasından cesaret alarak, genç boğazını gevşetti, ve aletin daha fazlasını almaya çalıştı. Ama deneyimsizlik ve gerilim, bunu kolaylaştırmıyordu.

O da bütün duyulara yeniden odaklanmaya karar verdi, dilinin özgürce gezinmesine izin verdi. Bir kere daha kendini duyuların arasında kaybetti, ki bu yalnızca çok beklediği efendisiyle özel zaman değil, aynı zamanda ilk kez bu kadar eşsiz bir tadın doruğuna çıkmasındandı.

Küçük, ama tatmin olmuş bir inilti, Kanae'nin boğazından uyandı. Belirgin emme sesleri efendisinin taş gibi sert ereksiyonunu emdikçe kaçıyordu, dili tepesini her geri çekilişinde okşayarak gidiyordu, önden gelen sıvıları yakalıyordu. Ardından dudakları tekrar aşağı iniyor, kadifemsi tende geziniyordu, ve gul dilinin altında hissettiği her çıkıntının ekstra farkındaydı. Hızı gittikçe artmış, bir an Shuu'yu yutmak için, ardından yalnızca başını öpmeye geçiyordu.

_Ich brauche mehr... Viel mehr!_

Boğazının arkasına Shuu'nun aletinin vurmasıyla rahatsız olup, gözleri yaşarmıştı, çenesinin uyuşukluğu da rahatsız ediciydi. Uzunluğun etrafında yutkundu, titreyerek öğürmesini bastırmaya çalıştı, ve çok fazla olduğunu hissetti.

O muhteşem tadı bırakmak suç gibiydi, ama Kanae'nin nefes alması gerekiyordu, küçük bir mola, ve tekrar denerdi...

Ama geri çekilmek ve gitmek istediğinde Shuu'nun güçlü tutuşuyla durduruldu. Başını tekrar geriye attı, ama efendisi izin vermedi. Bu sefer Kanae'nin kalbi panikle hareketlendi.

İnildeyerek, efendisine doğru baktı, gözleri yaşlı ve yalvararak, ama Shuu yinede gitmesine izin vermedi. Gerçektende hepsini almaya çalışmıştı, ama yapamadı... Olmadı... Çok fazlaydı, ve bu onun ilk seferiydi, ve... Neden Efendi Shuu denediğini görememişti?..

"Kanae-chan... Alabilirsin." Shuu'nun sesi nazikti, sakinleştiriciydi. Ama genç gul efendisinin bu dileğini gerçekleştiremeyecekti.

Kanae başını salladı, alt dudağı titredi, yalnızca çenesindeki acıyı arttırdı. Büyük bir damla gözyaşı yanağının üzerinden aktı, ve tekrar, geriye çekilmeyi denedi.

"Dedim ki: Alabilirsin." sesi o tatlılıktan bir gıdım bile kaybetmemişti, ama ses tonu emrediciydi, hayır... Korkutucuydu.

Shuu'nun eli Kanae'nin kafasını ileri doğru itti, ve genç gula emirlere uymaktan başka seçenek bırakmadı. Ağzında biriken salyayı yutarak, kendini Shuu'nun bacaklarında dengeledi, ve kendisine yön verilmesine izin verdi, efendisinin sertliği dudakları arasında biraz daha kayboldu.

Tekrar öğürmeye başladığında bile, Shuu'nun tuttuşu onu bastırmaya devam etti. Gözleri sımsıkı yumdu, nefesine odaklanmaya çalıştı ama boğazı efendisinin etrafında rahatsızca kasılıyordu. Ağzında daha derinlere indiğini, boğazının altında, damlatarak, sabırsızca ürpererek bekliyordu.

Aniden, genç burnunu bir şeyin gıdıkladığını hissetti, yavaşça başını kaldırıp baktığında, burnunun Shuu'nun karnına sürttüğünü, dudaklarının sertliğin etrafında tamamen gerildiğini gördü. _Tanrım,_ başarmıştı _._ Tatmin olmuş bir mırıltı çıkardı _,_ ve rahatladı, ve efendisini mutlu etmenin rahatlığıyla, sonunda sakinleşmeye başladı.

Kanae sona ereceğini düşünmüştü, ama kafası hala tutuluyordu, sabit kaldı, kalabildiği kadar. Kalbi pır pır ediyor, saçları gözlerinin önüne düşüyordu, yanağına yapışıyordu, ve aniden kafası güzelmiş gibi oldu. Boğazında bir baskı vardı, ve nefesi düzensiz ve hafif olmuştu... bir süre sonra Kanae boğulduğunu fark etti.

Efendisinin karnı çok güzel kokuyordu, çok sıcak... genç gul küçük nefesler alabilmek için mücadele etti, böylece o güzel kokuyu alabilecekti. Salya çenesinden aşağı damlıyor, ağzının kenarlarından akıyordu, ve vücudu bastırılmış öksürüklerle sarsılıyordu. Omzunu bir şey ittiğinde, diliyle son bir kere daha yalamayı başarmıştı, yalnızca Shuu'nun tadını alabilmek için.

Güç Kanae'yi geriye düşürmüştü, efendisinin aleti dudaklarının arasından kaymıştı, ve derin, gürültülü nefesler almaya başladı. Dudaklarını yalayıp, Shuu'nun sertliğiyle dili arasında oluşan salyadan ipi kopardı. Ancak o zaman yanaklarından dökülen yaşlarla, ağladığını fark etti.

Ama sonra yanağında bir dokunuş hissetti, birisi göz yaşlarını siliyor, bir o kadar nazik, ve Kanae dokunuşa doğru eğildi, başını yana eğdi ve efendisine doğru bakışarını kaydırdı. Shuu gülümsedi. _Gott sei Dank..._

"Efendim..." sesi kısılmış ve nefes nefeseydi, ama onunda dudakları bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı.

"Yapabileceğini biliyordum." Shuu saçını okşadı, "Beni asla hayal kırıklığına uğratmıyorsun. Yalnızca sen beni asla hayal kırıklığına uğratmadın."

Kanae gözlerini kapadı, kalbi uzun süredir beklenen iltifatla dolup taştı. Yalnızca o, sonunda. _Sonunda._

Öne eğildi, ve dilini dışarı uzattı, dudakları heyecanla aralanmış, ve genç Shuu'nun toplarını yaladı. Dili yumuşak deriyi yaladı, ve yukarı doğru çıktı, ardından efendisini tekrar ağzına aldı, emerek ve yutarak. Hala zordu, ve boğazının arkasındaki baskıyla öğürmek istedi, ama önemli değildi. Yapabilirdi, aynı efendisinin söylediği gibi.

Shuu yaptığı şeyin riskli olduğunu biliyordu. Bütün bu zaman engelleri yıpratmıştı, yalnızca ne kadar ileri gidebileceğini görebilmek için. Kanae'nin davranışı ona cevabı vermiş; çok çok ileri.

Hayal-perest değildi, bunu iyi biliyordu, ve buncadır, Kanae'nin kalbinde bir uşak olarak taşıyacağı sadakatten daha fazlası olduğunu biliyordu. Orada sevgi olduğunu biliyordu, ve bunun bir zehir olduğunu da; bir çocuğun sağlıksız obsesyonundan doğmuş bir sevgiydi, ama aynı zamanda Kanae'nin kendinden başka sevecek kimsesi olmamasındandı. Shuu'yu kaybetmesi demek yalnız kalması demekti, ve genç gul efendisine sımsıkı tutunmuş, ona bağlanmıştı. Aynı bir çiçek gibiydi, her an kışın gelip onu öldürebileceği bilincindeydi.

Eğer Kanae'nin efendisi için yapabilecekleri bir soru olsaydı, cevap daha en başında verilmiş olacaktı. _Herşey._

Bunu aklında tutarak, ve Shuu'nun gülümsemesiyle, Kanae yapabildiği kadar boğazını gevşetti, aleti köküne kadar aldı, ve etrafında yutkundu. Dilinin narin deri üzerinde gezmesine izin verdi, yanaklarını emmeyle şişirdi, geri çekildi, ve hareketi tekrarladı, bir kere daha başını öne eğdi. Ve tekrar, tekrar, tekrar...

"Çok iyisin, Kanae..." Shuu'nun sesi biraz zayıf, sanki sadece bir nefes, yatak odasının yumuşak karanlığında zorlukla duyuluyordu. Kanae'nin kafasındaki eli güçsüzdü, düşünmeden saçlarını okşarken parmakları hafifçe titriyordu.

Kalçaları yavaşça hareketlenmeye başladı, Kanae'nin istekli, harika, ıslak, sıcak ağzına doğru ileri geri yapıyordu. Genç çok fazla tükürük kullanıyordu... Bu Shuu'nun omurgasına bir titreme yolladı. Hayatını en eşsiz, benzersiz tatları bulmaya adamıştı, ama hiç kendisinin bu tatlardan biri olacağı aklına gelmemişti. Ayrıca Kanae'yi duruşunu açlıkla kaybederken izlemek çok heyecan vericiydi... Hasta bir şekilde bu Shuu'yu gururlandırıyordu. _  
_

Shuu'nun kalçalarının ritmik hareketleri Kanae'yide bir ritim içine sokmuştu, kendi hareketleri gittikçe düzensizleşmiş, ve daha mantıksız ve hızlı olmuştu. Yalnızca istediği kadar çok alamıyordu, daha fazla tatmak istiyordu, daha fazla hazmetmek, tamamıyla kendisinin yapmak, yalnızca kendisinin... _Du bist mein, Master Shuu, du gehörst nur mir..._

Kanae'nin zihni yine bulanmıştı, dünyası dilindeki eşsiz tada odaklanmıştı, ve içine çektiği kokuya. Çok büyük, çok sert, çok lezzetliydi ağzında, yalnızca onun için... Gözleri kafatasının arkasına kaydı, çaresiz bir inilti boğazında yankılandı, ses dudaklarının arasındaki  kalın ereksiyonla boğulmuştu.

Kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki, efendisi konuştuğunda sözleri çok geç duyabildi. Kendi adı söyleniyordu, kulaklarında muhteşem bir müzik gibi, efendisinin kadifemsi sesi tarafından tekrar tekrar söyleniyordu, sessizce ki aralarında ki samimiyet bozulmasın.

"Kanae..." düzensiz nefesler Shuu'yu bölüyordu, kalçaları kendi kendilerine hareket ediyordu. Çocuğun anca odaklanabildiğini görebiliyordu, bu yüzden yüzünü elleri arasına aldı, yukarı bakmasını sağladı. 

"Gelebilirim..." dedi, Kanae'nin gözlerinde ki saf isteği izleyerek. Çocuğun bu kadar yabani bir isteği göstereceği hiç aklına gelmemişti, sanki aklını kaçıracakmış gibiydi, "Her şeyi içeceksin, değil mi? Seni beslememi ister misin, Kanae?"

Yarı aralık ve aç gözlerle, genç gul zayıfça onayladı, efendisinin aleti etrafında mırıldanarak. Kendi sertliğinin heyecanla ürperirken iç çamaşırını sırıl sıklam yaptığını hissetti. Elleriyle Shuu'nun bacaklarına tutundu, yalnızca ellerini eteğinin altına sokmamak için. Efendisini mutsuz etmek istemiyordu, ama bacaklarının arasındaki sıcaklığı umursamamak imkansızdı.

"Uslu kız..." Shuu yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle mırıldandı, dudaklarını düşünceli düşünceli yalayarak. Gerçekte gelmeye o kadar yakındı ki ifadesini zar zor sabit tutabiliyordu. Kendini Kanae'nin önünde serbest bırakmak istiyordu, yalnızca bırakmak, sandalyeye yaslanıp, çocuğun adıyla inildemek, ve kızarmış, atan aletinin Kanae'nin yumuşak ve istekli dudakları arasında kaybolmasını izlemek. Ama kendini kontrol etmeliydi, uşağının çok sevdiği güçlü efendi olmalıydı.

Sabırsızca, Kanae efendisinin söz verdiği besleme için bekliyordu. Kendi kalçalarının önündeki halıya garipçe sürtmesini bile fark etmedi, ufak bir dokunuşa bile muhtaç. Utanamıyodu bile artık, yalnızca kendini rahatlatmak istiyordu. 

Efendisinin kasıldığını hissetmesi fazla uzun sürmedi, nefes nefese iniltiler dudaklarının arasından kaçıyor, ve Kanae gözlerini kapadı, Shuu'nun sertliğini boğazına hapsetti, tam da vücudu zevkle titremeye başladığında.

Shuu'nun sıcak, yoğun spermi dilinin üzerine yayılmış, ağzında küçük patlamalar yapıyordu, ve boğazına damlıyordu. Hepsini istiyordu, efendisinin bütün her şeyini, o tanrısal nektarın her damlasını. _Plat de résistance._ Daha önce deneyimlediğinden çok daha delirticiydi _,_ ve her şeyi yutarken boğazından aşağılayıcı bir cırıltı çıktı, parmaklarını kıvrıltan bir zevkle hepsini yuttu.

Birazcık daha böyle kaldı, bütün tatların en güzeliyle mayışmış, son bir kaç damlayı dilinde yuvarlıyordu, ve efendisinin aletini kurutana kadar emdi, ağzında yumuşayana kadar. Ancak o zaman geriye çekildi, Shuu'nun aletinin kızarmış, şişmiş dudaklarının arasından düşmesine izin verdi, ve dilini dışarı çıkarıp birkaç kere daha başını yalayıp, temizledi.

Kanae gözlerini yavaşça açtı, gözlerinin simsiyah olduğunu gösterdi, kırmızı gözbebekleri fosforlu gibi parlıyordu. Küçük, ince kırıklıklar etraflarında belirmiş, porselen teninin üzerinden yanaklarına inmişti, ve iç çekmek için dudaklarını araladı, ve kenarlarını yaladı. Elbisesinin ön kısmıysa kendi aletinden gelen sıvılarla ıslanmıştı.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almanca Sözlük;
> 
> *Ich brauche mehr... Viel mehr! = Çok daha fazlasına ihtiyacım var, çok daha fazlasına!
> 
> *Gott sei Dank = Tanrım, teşekkürler
> 
> *Du bist mein, Master Shuu, du gehörst nur mir... = Sen benimsin Efendi Shuu, yalnızca benim.
> 
> Fransızca Sözlük;
> 
> * Plat de résistance = Ana yemek
> 
>    
> Yorumlarınızı esirgemeyin ;)
> 
> Isteginiz varsa ya da sadece sohbet etmek istiyorsaniz;  
> xxlighterxx.tumblr.com  
> [İsteklerse buraya!](http://lightercomis.tumblr.com/)


	5. Die Pilgerfahrt der Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHHEHE dogum gunumde paylasayim dedim ^*^
> 
> Wattpad'e muzik koyarimda buraya unuturum, yok ya. Vidyoyu baslatinca uzerine sag tiklayip donguye basin, boylece okurken dinleyebilesiniz.

İşte bu. Her şey bitmişti, ve Kanae yere oturdu, hafifçe titreyerek, siyah gözleri delilikle çakmak çakmak, ve bacaklarının arası yapış yapış. Efendisinin gelişinin acı tadı ağzında kaybolduğunda, çocuk neredeyse pişman hissetti. Ama pişmalığı olanlar yüzünden değil, daha ziyade her şeyin kolayca sona ermesindendi, ve çenesinin derin acısı, üzerine yapışmış iç çamaşırıyla kala kalmasındandı.

Bir anlığına düşündü ki belki burada bırakmalıydılar, burada bitmeliydi, çünkü artık Shuu'yla samimi olmanın mükemmeliğini keşfetmiş, ve Kanae yatak odasının yalnızlığında bunu anacağını biliyordu. Belki de bu zevki öğrenmemek daha iyiydi, bir anlığına yaşayıp, hayatın boyunca unutmaktansa, hiç yaşamamak.

Yere bakarak, elinin arkasıyla ağzını sildi, ve bir anlığına da içinde tuttuğu hıçkırığı durdurdu. Bir anlığına efendi Shuu'nun her şeyi olmak harikaydı. Onu tatmak, içmek, Kanae bu tadı asla unutamayacağını biliyordu. Ama artık her şey sona ermişti.

Aşağı bakıp, efendi Shuu'nun ona verdiği elbisenin kendi sıvılarıyla lekelendiğini görünce irkildi; lavanta rengi kumaş şimdi lekeyle -utançla- kararmıştı. Kanae bir erkeğin dokunulmadan gelebileceğini bile bilmiyordu, ama kanıt gözlerinin önündeydi. Kendine dokunmamaya çalışmıştı, ama efendisinin tadını dilinde hissettiğinde kendinin tutamamış, kendiside gelmişti. Çok fazla -yoğundu-, ve acıyan aletini, dantel iç çamaşırına ve karnına, halıya sürtmüş, Kanae ıslandığını hissedene kadar sertliği sızlayıp atmıştı.

Ve şimdi, yere otumuştu, utanç ve pislik içerisinde, boğazı uyuşmuş ve dizleri üzerinde durmaktan kızarmışt, ve _kullanılmış_ hissediyordu. Bu düşünceleriyle parmakları yumuşak halıyı tırmaladı, ve kıpkırmızı kesildi.

Bunu nasıl düşünebilmişti? Her şeyi kabul etmiş, istemişti. Öyle değil mi? Herşey... _herşey_. Peki neden kullanılmış hissediyordu? Bu efendisinin yanıldığını gösterirdi, ki bu imkansızdı. Bunun kendi suçu olduğunu biliyordu, minnettar olmalıydı. Yaptıklarının bir şeyi değiştireceğini düşünmek saçmaydı. Efendi Shuu eğlenmek istemişti, zevk almak, ve Kanae yapmıştı, _hizmet_ etmişti. Daha fazlası yoktu, kullanılmış hissetmesi onun suçuydu. Efendi ve uşak olduklarını unutmamalıydı, _sevgili_ değil.

Bir sürü düşünce aklında geziniyordu, bu yüzden bir el tam direseğinin üzerinden onu yakalayıp yukarı çektiğinde şaşırdı. Utancını unutarak, iri gözlerle Kanae yukarı baktı, ve efendisinin dudağını dişlediğini gördü. Kızgın mıydı? Elbiseyi mahvettiği için azarlanacaktı, belki de cezalandırılacaktı.

Ama efendisinin kucağına yerleştirildiğinde, kendini açıklamaya fırsat bulamadı, çünkü Shuu'nun dudakları kendisininkini bulmuş, dili zorla dudaklarını aralamıştı.

Shuu'nun baldırlarında oturarak, Kanae kendini dizleri üzerinde dengelemeye çalıştı, ki sırıl sıklam elbisesi Shuu'ya deymesin diye ama bir anlamı olmamıştı. Güçlü eller kalçalarını tuttu, büyük gulun kucağına bastırdı, ve Kanae kendini efendisinin göğsünün üzerinde dengeledi, parmakları arasındaki bluza sıkı sıkı tutundu.

Öpücük. _Gerçek bir öpücük_.

Zihninde bir yerlerde, Kanae Shuu'nun ağzında kendi tadını kovaladığını biliyordu. Öpücüğün şiddetini, ilkel bir ihtiyacın efendisinin vücudunda gezdiğini, ele geçirme isteğiyle dolduğunu, karışık tatlarında yıkanmak istediğini... Bunların hepsini hissedebiliyordu. Ama önemli değildi.

Shuu'nun nedenleri şu an Kanae için önemli değildi. Efendisini öpüyordu. Dünya o an sona erebilirdi ve umrunda olmazdı.

Bunu hatırladığı sürece hayal etmişti. Şehveti ve arzuyu anlayamayacak kadar küçük olduğunda bile, Shuu ile öpüşmek hakkında düşünmüştü, çünkü efendisi çok güzeldi... en başta masumca, Kanae zarif ellerini öpmek istemiş, yumuşak yanaklarını, ve sonunda, dudaklarını.

Geceleri karanlıkta kendine dokunmak çocuğun efendisiyle ilgili tek sırrı değildi. Geceleri geç saatte kadar uyanıp kalıp, Tsukiyama Köşkünün kütüphanesine iner, ve en sevdiği kitabı, Heinrich Moritz Horn'un _Die Pilgerfahrt der Rose'_ unu okurdu _._ Kitap insan aşkını hissetmek isteyen küçük bir gülle ilgiliydi _._ Kanae kendini o gül gibi hayal etmekten hoşlanırdı, ve efendi Shuu'nun da ormancının oğlu Max olduğunu, ki daha sonra gülün aşkı ve kocası olan _._ Hikayede her öpüştüklerinde, Kanae gözlerini kapatır, efendisini öyle öptüğünü hayal ederdi. Aşkla.

Efendisisnin şimdi ki öpücüğü açlıktan olsada, o kadar sabırsızca neredeyse can acıtıcı, ağzında ki dille nefes almak zorunda olsada, dudakları emilsede, önemli değildi. Sonunda, _sonunda_ , hayalleri gerçek oluyordu, ve kitapta o sahneyi okuduğunda yaptığı gibi gözlerini kapadı, ve geri öptü, bütün hisleriyle ve aşkıyla. Ama bu sefer _gerçekti_.

Bu onun ilk öpücüğüydü, Shuu onun hayal ettiği gibi öpmesede, hala mükemmeldi.

Parmakları gevşedi, Shuu'nun bluzunu bıraktı, ve ellerini göğsünde gezdirdi, ki efendisinin boynuna sarılabilsin, kendine doğru çekebilsin. Öne eğilerek, Kanae kendini Shuu'ya bastırdı, isteklice dudaklarını araladı ve bir tat almasına izin verdi, kendi dili öpücüğe katıldı, ama çok daha kırılgan, dikkatli ve nazik.

Kanae'nin dudakları efendisininkilere sürtüyordu, ve çocuk başını hafifçe yana eğdi, öpücüğün olabildiğince derin olmasını isteyerek. Shuu'nun alt dudağına her ısırığına, Kanae sevgi dolu bir öpücükle karşılık veriyordu; diliyle olan her temasa nazik bir sürtüşle karşılık veriyordu; sabırsız ellerin belinde kayıp kalçalarını tuttuğunu hissettiğinde, kendi avuçlarının Shuu'nun ensesinde ki yumuşak saçları okşamasına izin verdi.

Efendisi ne yaparsa yapsın, usluca ve zevkle kabul etti, ama karşılık olarak, içindeki her şeyi dışarı vurdu.

Ve şaşkınığına, etraflarında ki hava değişmeye başladı, bir kereliğine bile olsa. Kanae kontrolü aldı, ve artık öpücüğe o yön vermeye başladı. Shuu yavaşladı, nefesi duraksadı, Kanae sakince nefes almaya başlayan göğsün iniş ve kalkışlarını hissedebiliyordu. Çocuğun nazik davranışlarıyla, byük gul sakinleştiğini hissetti, ve öpücüğe doğru iç çekti, birbirlerini tembel ve küçük öpücüklerle öpmeye devam ettiler.

Ama Kanae'nin tadı, kendi tadının çocuğunkiyle birleşmesi, dillerinin ateşli dalgalar halinde birbiriyle birleşmesi ona kendini unutturuyordu. Geri çekilmeden önce, Kanae'nin yumuşak alt dudağını kan çıkarana kadar ısırdı, yumuşak dudakları emdi.

Ayrıldıklarında Kanae'den hafifçe sızlandı, çocuğun yanakları gülleri rengine dönmüş, dudakları mutluluk dolu bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı; alt dudağında birikmekte olan kan damlacıklarına rağmen. Gözleri yine aklı başında bakmaya başlamıştı.

Dışarıda çoktan hava kararmıştı, ve yumuşak, altın rengi ışık yatak odasında ki karanlığı anca yok edebiliyordu. Kanae sanki hareketleri bu uykulu, sessiz mekanı bozmuş gibi hissediyordu.  
Az önce ki gibi şehvetli davrandığına inanamıyordu... şimdi etrafları o kadar sakindi ki, aklına herhangi bir sapkın düşünce gelemezdi.

Shuu'nun elleri kalçalarına kaydı, elbisenin altına girdi, ve kaldırdı ki çocuğun çıplak bacaklarını okşasın, "Elbiseni lekelemişsin." gul kısaca konuştu; ses tonundan kızıp kızmadığını söylemek imkansızdı.

"Özür dilerim, Efendi Shuu..." Kanae endişeyle alt dudağını çiğnedi, kuruyan kanı diliyle yalayarak, "Kendimi-"

"Kendini tutamadın mı?" efendisi cümleyi yarıda keserek, "Senin bu kadar müstehcen olacağın aklıma gelmemişti, _ma petite rose_..." parmkları kalçalarının üzerine çıktı, iç çamaşırının kenarlarını okşadı, "Eteğini kaldır ve göster bana."

Efendisine iri gözlerle baktı, Kanae emirlere itaat etmemenin bir anlamı olmadığını biliyordu. Utanmış olsada, ellerini Shuu'nun boynundan çözdü, ellerini kendi dizlerine yerleştirip kumaşı hafifçe tırmaladı.

Eteğini yavaşça kaldırdı, kar beyazı çoraplarıyla teniyle tezatlık içerisinde ki mor kurdele göründü, ve Kanae kumaşı avuçları içerisinde sıktı, kendi artık yumuşamış, utanç verici aletini gösterdi. Efendisiyle göz teması kurmaya cesaret bulamayarak, genç gul hızla uzaklara baktı, kalçalarını rahatsız olarak hareket ettirdi.

Yutkunarak, Shuu parmkalarının ucuyla dantelin etrafında dolaştı, ta ki çocuğun bacakları arasında ki ıslaklığa dokunana kadar. Uyarı yapmadan, kasıklarını iki parmağıyla okşadı, narin kumaşın Kanae'nin sıvılarıyla ıslanan yerlerine dokundu, ve parmaklarını kendi ağzına götürdü.

Parmaklarını dudaklarnın arasına sokup, bulabildiği bütün tatları diliyle kovaladı, dilini edepsizce parmaklarının arasında gezdirerek elini temizledi. Kanae'nin nefesi önce dokunuşta tekledi, ardından karşısında ki gösteriye, ve kendini efendisine bakmaya zorladı.

"Her yeri kirlettin, Kanae..." abartılmış bir iç çekişle, ama yüzünde bastırılmış bir tebessüm vardı, "Sana yardım etmeme izin ver." Shuu'nun elleri etrafında dolandı, ve elbisenin fermuarını aşağı çekti.

Elbise etrafında gevşedi, omuzlarından aşağı sarktı, Kanae'nin omzunda ki tüyler soğuktan ürperdi, Shuu'nun odası sıcakta olsa, aralarında yanıcı nefesler de paylaşsalar. Efendisi onu daha önce çıplak görmüştü, ama bir şekilde çocuk şimdi utanmış hissediyordu. Elbisenin içerisinde, çok güzeldi, elbise her yerine iltifat ediyordu, bacakları daha uzun, beli kıvrımlı, ve çıkarmak neredeyse ayıp gibiydi.

Efendisi elbiseyi yukarı itti, ve Kanae kollarını elbisenin içinden çıkardı, anında bileklerinin etrafında dantelleri özledi. Daha ne olduğunu anlamadan, değerli elbisesi halının üzerine atıldı, ve Shuu'nun kucağında yalnızca dantelli küloduyla ve diz üstünde çoraplarıyla otururken, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu, kendini olduğundan çok daha küçük hissetti.

"Endişelenme. Elbiseyi temizletiriz, eskisi gibi yeni olur." Shuu sakinleştirici bir sesle konuştu, elleri Kanae'nin belini kavradı, sırtını okşadı, "Ya da, istersen, sana daha fazla elbise alabilirim. İster misin?"

Kanae kıpraştı, aşağı safça baktı. İster miydi? Bilmiyordu. Elbisenin içinde ne kadar güzel göründüğünden hoşlanmıştı, ve efendisinin ona gösterdiği ilgidende. Ama... Tatmin olmuş hissetmiyordu. Daha önce ona 'uslu kız' diye seslendiğinde, gerçek gibi gelmemişti. Bu şekilde oyunlar oynamayı takmamıştı, ama keşke daha iyi onaylansaydı. Efendi Shuu'nun _onu_ istediğinden emin olmak, sadece hoşuKanae'i gibi giydirebileceği bir oyuncak olmak, istemiyordu.

Ama bu aptalca değil miydi? Kendini fazla mı önemsiyordu? Belki de...

Efendisini seviyor muydu? Kesinlikle.

Kanae ellerini Shuu'nun göğsüne yasladı, öne doğru eğildi, "Ben sizi...n tadınızı seviyorum Efendi Shuu." diye fısıldadı, "Birazcık daha alabilir miyim, lütfen?" Çocuk bunun uygun bir cevap olacağını umdu.

"Birazcık bencilce değil mi?" Shuu bir tebessümle sordu, "Ya ben? Tadını almama izin vermicek misin?" eli genç gulun yüzüne doğru gitti, çocuğun dudaklarını parmağının ucuyla okşadı, "Çoktan ufak bir _apéritif_ tattım bile, ve yalnızca beni daha çok acıktırdı."

Hafifçe onaylayarak, Kanae isteklice dudaklarını araladı, dilini uzattı, Shuu'nun parmağını emdi. Daha yeni gelmesine rağmen, ani sıcaklığın vücudunun altına doğru aktığını hissedebiliyordu. Shuu'nun göğsünde kendini dengeleyip diğer elini dantelli iç çamaşırının içine soktu.

Kendine dokunduğunda nefesi kesildi, ve bir kere daha Kanae ıslak elini Shuu'nun dudaklarına dayadı. Ve diğer gul bir saniye bile kaybetmedi, tatla mırıldandı, ve nefesi tekledi.

Shuu eşsiz tatları seviyordu, hiç kimsenin sahip olamadığı bir şeyin onun olması fikrinden hoşlanırdı. Dahada fazlası kimsenin hakketmediğini düşündüğü tatların da onun olması gerektiğiydi. Ve Tokyo'da onu heyecanlandıracak bir şey bulamadıkça, o da gittikçe kendi gurme-avına daha çok ağırlık veriyordu. Ve Kanae'nin daha önce hiç tatmadığı bir eşsizliğe sahip olduğunu kim bilebilirdi?

Çocuğun damarlarında Alman kanı vardı, ve bu kadar narin ve hassas görünmesine rağmen, güçlü, renkli bir tadı vardı, ki Shuu tatma şerefine nail olduğunda tamamıyla kendinden geçmişti. Harikaydı, romalı geçmişinden bir sezinti ile birlikte; ama yalnızca hafifçe o güçlü tadın altından geliyordu, Shuu yalnızca bunu Baverya kanı olarak niteleyebildi. Oldukça egzotik, oldukça nadir, oldukça _heyecanlı._

Kanae'nin parmaklarını yalayarak temizlerken, Shuu'nun nefesi gittikçe ağırlaştı, dili çocuğun teni üzerinde geziniyor, gelişinin iri damlalarını yalıyordu. Bacaklarının arasından gelen kokuyla mest olarak, avuç içlerini koklamayı kendini tutamayarak yaptı.

Sonunda, kızarmaya başlayan Shuu olmuştu, yüzünü Kanae'nin eline sürtüyor, ve bir kere daha sanki genç gul kontrolü eline almış gibi göründü, diğeri tadın keyfini çıkarırken, efendisinin yüzünü avuçlarının içine aldı. Bunu sevmişti, çünkü efendi Shuu bir çok hizmetçiye veya uşağa sahip olabilirdi, herhangi birini de elbise giymesi konusunda ikna edebilirdi, ama tat taklit edilebilir, değiştirilebilir bir şey değildi. Kanae bu avantaja sahip olmaktan hoşlanmıştı, efendisinin onunla ilgili bir şeyisevmesinden, _ve yalnızca onun olan_.

Bunlar uzun iki dakikaydı, Kanae'nin Shuu'ya karşı bir fırsatının olduğu. Shuu avucuna aceleci, küçük öpücükler konduruyordu, ve çocuğun kalbi bu kadar ilgili bir hareketle bir kaç atış kaçırdı. Büyük gul, öpücüklerle bileğine ve dirseklerine kadar indi, taa ki boynuna ve omuzlarına ulaşana kadar. Dudakları çok yumuşak ve sıcaktı, Kanae teninin her dokunuşla yandığını hissediyordu, küçük elektrik çarpmaları sırtında, omurlarının arasında dolaşıyordu. Kalçaları hafif hareketlerle ileri geri yapıyor, kendini Shuu'nun bacaklarına sürtüyordu, çocuk öne eğildi, kollarıyla efendisinin omuzlarına sarıldı, dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurulmasını bekledi.

Bunun yerine, Shuu'nun kalçalarının altına indi, ve birden bacakları desteklerini kaybetti, ve havaya kaldırılmıştı. Ne olduğunu bile anlamadan, efendisini kolduktan kalktı, onu yatağa doğru taşıdı. Kanae ona sımsıkı tutundu, ama bir kaç adım sonra, yumuşak yatağın üzerine savrulmuştu.

Yatağın örtüleri çıplak tenini okşadı, Shuu'ya dönüp baktığında elleri çarşafları tırmalıyordu, ama gölgeliğin altında her şey o kadar karanlıktı ki efendisinin yüzünü okuyamıyordu. Aniden Shuu üzerine çıktı, ağırlığıyla onu yatağa bastırdı.

Şimdi yüzleri o kadar yakındı ki burunları neredeyse birbirine sürtüyordu, ve Kanae diğer gulun nasıl titrediğini hissedebiliyordu, tepesinde dikilirken. Shuu ona sanki avıymış gibi bakıyordu, bir kelime bile konuşmuyordu, ki bu her şeyi daha da korkutucu yapıyordu. Efendisi tehlikeli, deli, _aç_ görünüyodu.

Kanae boğazında yükselen bir cırıltıyı güçlükle bastırdı, Shuu daha da öne eğildiğinde, ve dişleri kulak memesine sürttüğünde. Genç gul yatağın üzerinde kıvrandı, ama güçlükle hareket edebiliyordu, ve Shuu'nun bedeni kendisinkine bastırıldığında nefes almak güçleşiyordu. Neredeyse klostrofobik. Önünde omuzlara dokundu, itmesi gerekip gerekmediğinden emin olamayarak, ama boğazında ki düğümle tek bir kelime bile oluşamıyordu.

Efendisinin nefesi boynunda sıcaktı, teninin üzerinde gezinen dili ve dişleri hissedebiliyordu. Kanae gözlerini kapadı, alt dudağı hafifçe titriyordu, ve boğulmuş kelimelerin arasında sessiz bir fısıltı çıkardı, "Efendi Shuu..."

Ve artık bir el bacaklarının arasını okşuyordu, diğeri baldırını kavradı, bacaklarını daha çok araladı, ve Kanae yanıldığını anladı. Bu tamamıyla bambaşka bir aclıktı.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yorumlarınızı esirgemeyin ;)
> 
> Isteginiz varsa ya da sadece sohbet etmek istiyorsaniz;  
> xxlighterxx.tumblr.com  
> [İsteklerse buraya!](http://lightercomis.tumblr.com/)


	6. Ödül

Nasıl ve ne zaman olduğunu bilmiyordu ama, Kanae aniden kendini yüzü yastığa bastırılmış, kalçaları efendisinin güçlü elleri tarafından havaya kaldırılmış halde buldu. Bu çok... aşağılacıydı. Dizleri üzerinde kendini dengeledi, vücudunun üstünü yatağa dümdüz bastırdı, ellerini çarşafa geçirdi. Bu şekilde olacaktı? Arkadan bir becerilecekti, bir hayvan, köle gibi?

Kanae'nin nefesi ağırlaştı, yastık buğulu, sık nefesleriyle nemlendi. Bacaklarında ki titremeyi durduramıyordu, ve örtüyü elleri beyazlayana kadar tutsada onların da titremeleri bir türlü durmuyordu. Bunu istemiyordu. Bu şekilde değil, _bu şekilde değil, lütfen..._

Yaşlar gözlerini doldurdu, ve kızgın bir gurultuyla onları kapadı, ama durduramazdı artık, ağlıyordu. Dizlerinin üzerinde kirletilecekti, aşağı tabakadan biri gibi mi? Yalnızca düşüncesi bile midesini bulandırıyordu. _Widerwärtig._

Ama itiraz edemiyordu. İçinde 'hayır' diyecek gücü bulamıyordu. Efendi Shuu'ya olmaz. Yalnızca sahip olduğu her şeyle ona hizmet etmek istiyordu. Yinede, ince, yüksek sesli, acınası bir sızlanma iç çamaşırının kıçının altına inmesiyle, bacaklarından aşağı, dizlerinde birikmesiyle, dudaklarının arasından kaçtı. Kanae burnunu çekti, yüzünü çoktan göz yaşları ve nefesiyle ıslanan yastığa bastırdı; ve derin bir nefes aldı.

Kabul etmişti, ama korkuyordu. Korkuyordu ve iğrenmişti. Ve çok, çok çıplak... Kıçı havada, bacakları aralandı, ki yumuşak aleti ortaya çıksın; dantelli iç çamaşırları dizlerinin etrafında toplanmış, hiç bir şey gizlemiyordu. Bu sevgi değildi. Efendi Shuu onu sevmiyordu, ona _sahipti_. Nasıl başka türlü düşünebilmişti ki? _Töricht_ , hayalperest... Şimdi saflığının bedelini çekecekti. Artık büyümenin, ve güllerin sevilebileceğinin unutulması gerekiyordu.

Shuu'nun sıcak elleri kıçının yanakları üzerine kondu, onları kenarlara doğru açtı, ve Kanae'nin yüzü kıpkırmızı oldu, kendini geleceklere karşı hazırladı. Ve sonra efendisinin... dilini hissetti, hassas teni üzerinde geziniyordu, kendi nefesi beklenmedik duygularla tekledi.

Önünde sesleri bastırmak için bir yastık olması iyiydi, çünkü çıkardığı sesler utanç verici, ve oldukça aşağılayıcıydı. Ama... hiç nasıl hissettireceğini düşünmemişti, böyle bir _şeyi_ yapmayı bile hayal etmemişti. Bu kadar müstehcen, bu kadar sapık... Birini oradan tatmak...

Kanae'nin dudakları aralandı, bacaklarının üzerinde ki tüylerin ürperdiğini hissediyordu. Artık kendini durduramıyordu, ve yastık artık çok yardımcı olamıyordu, hafif iniltiler dudaklarının arasından kaçıyordu, ve aleti seğirdi, yeniden sıcak ve sert olmuştu.

Kullanılmıyordu, _el üstünde tutuluyordu._

Shuu'nun parmakları Kanae'nin yanaklarını sıkıp onları daha fazla ayırıyordu, yüzünü aralarına bastırmış, istediği kadar alamıyormuş gibiydi. Bu kadar güçlü bir koku, bu kadar yoğun, _magnifique, sensationnel, unique au monde..._ Neden bunu hiç düşümemişti? Tatlı, egzotik tat, delirtici ve parmak ısırtıcı bir karışım... Zengin batı-Avrupa tadı, keskin güney esintisiyle birlikte, zihni tatla Alp gölleri gibi berraklaşmıştı; o harika, hafif İskandinav fısıltılarıyla bütünleşmiş... Kanae gerçek bir nefislikteydi.

Büyük gul çocuğun hassas tenine doğru zayıfça mırıldandı, nefes aldığında gözleri arkaya yuvarlandı. Alt dudağı titredi, ağzını açtı, dilini uzattı, ve Kanae'nin titreyen girişini yaladı.

Bacaklarının arasındaki hassas tene sıcak nefesi çarptıkça, çocuğun titrediğini hissedebiliyordu. _Tanrım, daha fazla... Daha..._ Shuu gözleri, ağzındaki eşsiz tatla, siyaha döndü, yalayıp emdi, diliyle çocuğun bacakları arasında ileri geri yaptı, arada bir durup toplarını emiyordu, ve yalnızca _daha fazlasını istiyordu._ Onu bütünüyle yemek, o muteşem tatta boğulmak, kokusunda sarhoş olmak, onu tüketmek, bitirmek, tadını çıkarmak istiyordu...

Kanae hızlı hızlı soluyor ve yastıklara doğru sızlanıyordu, kendini dizleri üzerinde tutmak için elinden gelenin en iyisini yapıyordu, ama vücudu titredi, zevkle dolup taştıkça bacakları güçsüzleşti. En başta utanmıştı, bu kadar açılmanın fikriyle, ve efendisinin dudaklarının öyle yerlere dokunmasıyla, her şeyin bu kadar ayıp görünmesiyle, bir daha nasıl Efendi Shuu'nun yüzüne bakacağını bilmiyordu.

Ama sonra _oh..._ harika hissetmişti, omurgasında titremeler inmiş, ve dalgalar halinde sıcaklık karnına inmiş, aletini titretmiş ve onu daha da heyecanlandırmıştı. Yanakları kıpkırmızı kesildi, elleriyle yastığa daha sıkı tutundu, Kanae'nin sızlanmaları gittikçe artmış, sonunda utanmaz iniltilere dönüşmüştü. Daha fazlasını hissetmek için cesareti olmasını dilerdi, içinde ki istek bastırılamıyordu, ama böyle bir şeyi istemek, efendisine _emir_ vermek gibi olmaz mıydı? Durmamasını, daha fazlasını... onu tamamıyla almasını istemek. Bu kadar inanılmaz hisler... Efendisinin dili hassas teninde geziniyor, dudakları onu emiyor, belki de gidişinde izler bırakıyordu?

Evet, Kanae izler bırakmasını istiyordu. Sahip olunmak, Efendi Shuu tarafından ele geçirilmek bir onurdu. Onu hak eden Kanae'ydi, sonsuzluktan beri, o, yalnızca o. Efendi Shuu'yu diğerlerinin yaptığı gib asla reddetmezdi, onu yalnızca işi bitince bırakmak için kullanmazdı.Saçmalık, _şövalye kılıcı, yastığın altında bir hançer... Scheiße!_

Bunların hepsi onun olmalıydı, hem de en başından beri.

Zamanla, utancı solmaya, ve neredeyse gurura dönmeye başladı, hepsinden öte _tatmine_. Sonuçta, böyle olacağını biliyordu. Bütün o sahte 'arkadaşların' efendisine sırtlarını döneceğini biliyordu, ve sonunda yalnızca kendisinin onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmadığını gösterebilecekti. Bunun için beklemişti, kalbi efendisinin incindiğini her gördüğünde acımıştı, ama Kanae bunun olması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Belki bu acımasızcaydı, ama gerçekten, birazcık... Efendi Shuu bunların hepsini kendi kararlarıyla yapmıştı, Kanae yalnızca izlemişti, onunla ilgilenmiş ve beklemişti. Şimdi, sonunda, istediği şeyi elde etmişti.

Genç gul kalçalarını hafifçe yuvarlamaya başlamıştı, bu düşünceler zihninde dans ettikçe kendine daha çok güveniyordu. Bu inanılmaz zevk sadakati ve sabrı için bir ödüldü. Yüzü utançla kızarmış ve yaşlarla ıslanmıştı, yüzünde ki ifadeyse tatmin ve mutluluktu. Alt dudağını ısırdı, yüzünde beliren küçük gülümsemeyi engelleyemedi, ve kalçalarını efendisinin diline doğru bastırdı.

Ve Shuu çocuğun sessiz dileğini yerine getirmekten oldukça mutluydu. Dudaklarını girişi etrafında ki hassas tene sürttü, ve yavaşça ıslak dilini içeri doğru bastırdı, bir yandanda Kanae'nin iniltilerini dinledi. Tatlı, bakir ten, yumuşak ve güzel, başka bir dokunuşla kirletilmemişti...

Dili daha derine indi, çıkarmadan önce, çocuğun bedeninin içinde kıvrıldı, sonra titreşen deliği yaladı, ve tekrar içeri doğru itti. Bu şekilde alabildiği bütün tatla nefesi hızlanmış, tatminkar bir mırıldanma boğazından yükseldi, dili Kanae'nin içinde ileri geri yaptı, Shuu yanaklarını daha çok ayırmaya çalıştıkça teninde morartılar belirmeye başladı.

Keşke birbirlerinin düşüncelerini okuyabilselerdi, her ikiside birbirinin uyuşturucusu olmak, bir hislerini ele geçirmek, taa ki her şey önemini kaybedene kadar. Kanae aşk için dua etti, ve Shuu da heyecan için, ama sonunda, onları birbirine bağlayan obsesyondu. Keşke birbirlerinin düşüncelerini duyabilselerdi, böyle birbirlerinin ne kadar deli olduğunu anlayabilirlerdi.

Shuu'nun dili dışarı çıkmış, salya damlatarak, ve dudaklarını yaladı, aşağıya, Kanae'nin yumuşak, pembe, bakir gülüne baktı. Çok güzel. Dudakları aralandı, ve büyük gul çocuğun toplarını ağzına aldı, onları sakin ve narince emdi. Kanae'nin aleti bir kere daha sertleşmiş, kalçalarının her çaresiz hareketinde bacaklarının arasında sallanıyordu.

Hala tenine yapışmış boşalma damlaları vardı, ama efendisi onları yalamakta hiç zaman kaybetmedi, dili bir anda aletinin etrafında dönmeye başlamıştı. Alt dudağını ısırarak, Kanae başını hafifçe yana doğru çevirdi, omzunun üzerinde arkasında neler olduğuna bakmaya çalıştı, ama bir şey göremedi. Geriye kalan tek şey hissettiklerine güvenmekti, ki o da bunu yaptı.

Ve oh, ne kadar da harikaydı... Kendi elinin tanıdık dokunuşu gibi hiç değildi. Shuu'nun dudakları aletinin üzerinde ileri geri yaparken tüy gibiydi. Kanae olacakların iyi olacağını biliyordu, daha önce Shuu'yu ağzına aldığındaki tepkilerinden dolayı elbette. Ama bu duygunun bu kadar feth edici olabileceğini hiç bilmiyordu. Shuu'nun dudakları sertliğinin başını sardı, ucunda ki deliğe dilini sürtmeye başladı, tamamıyla efendisinin sıcak ıslaklığına gömüldüğündeyse, Kanae'nin bütün vücudu titredi, parmakları kıvrıldı. Avuçları soğudu, yastığa sımsıkı tutunmaktan elleri karıncalandı, ve bir anda vücudunda ki bütün kan güneye, karnının altına dalgalar halinde inmişti.

Mantıksız bir kıskançlıkla, Kanae efendisinin ondan çok daha deneyimli olduğunu fark etti. Ne yaptığını oldukça iyi biliyordu, Kanae'nin aleti her boğazında kaybolduğunda nazik bir emilmeyle onu çekiyordu, geri çekilirken daha güçlü emiyordu. Hareketlerı neredeyse kesin, ritmik, güzel olması için diliyle ne yapmasını gerektiğini de çok iyi biliyordu, sonra alt kısmını yaladı, sonra dilini kıvırdı, ki en hassas noktalara ulaşabilsin.

Daha da önemlisi, hiç öğürmüyordu. Sertliğini dibine kadar, burnu toplarına sürtünene kadar alabiliyordu, neredeyse acı verici şekilde sızlamaya başlayana kadar onu boğazında tutuyordu. Onu tamamıyla yutabiliyordu, evet Kanae o kadar büyük değildi, ama yinede...

Genç gul güçsüzce inildedi, artık onları durdurmaya bile çalışmıyordu. Çok hassas hissediyordu, efendisinin yaptığı her şey onu kıvrandırıyordu, ve eğer bu şekilde devam ederlerse, tekrar gelecekti.

''Efendi Shuu...'' nefesi derin ve kısık çıkmıştı, ''Efendi Shuu, geli...'' Cümleyi bitirmesi bile zordu, nefesi teklemiş, kelimeleri kesmişti, düşünceleri de tek yönde odaklanamıyordu. Kanae'nin bir şey söylemeye çalıştığını fark edince, Shuu geri çekilmiş, ağzında biriken salyayı yuttu, dudaklarında kalan Kanae'nin tadını yaladı. Bu mola çocuğun nefes almasına izin vermişti, ''Gelicem... Lütfen, durma.'' başını çevirdi, omzunun üzerinden baktı, gözleri buğulu ve ateşliydi.

''Daha gelemezsin.'' Shuu'nun sesi kesikçe cevap verdi, ''Ben sana söyleyene kadar gelemezsin.''

Eli Kanae'nin kalçalarından yukarı çıkmaya, onları sıkmaya, ıslak girişini okşamaya başladı. Kanae'nin kendini toplamasına hiç mi hiç yardım etmedi tabii.

"Lütfen..." Sızlandı, içinde kalabilmiş olan bütün gururu terk etti, artık umursamıyordu, efendi Shuu'nun ellerinde gelmek istiyordu. Yatağında tek başına yattığında pantolonunun içine gelmekten bıkmıştı, artık fantazilerinin gerçek olmasını istiyordu.

Kalçalarına atılan bir tokatla kendine geldi, gürültülü bir şaplak sesi yatak odasında yankılandı. Kanae iniltisini son anda tuttu, nefesi boğazında tekledi, gözleri, aynı ağzı gibi, şokla açıldı. Gözlerinin kenarlarında yaşlar birikti, ve şok geçtiğinde, alt dudağını ısırdı, ve tenine yayılan, sıcak batmanın farkına vardı.

Aynı batma Shuu'nun avucunu da acıtmıştı, ama memnun bir gülümsemeyle karşıladı onu, parmaklarını kenarlara doğru gerdi ve daha fazlası için hazırladı.

"Bu bir uşağın vermesi gerektiği gibi bir yanıt değildi." Sesini azarlayıcı tutmaya çalışıyordu, ama Kanae'nin beyaz teninde oluşan kendi el izini görünce gülümsemeden edemedi. "Hadi tekrar deneyelim. Ben sana söyleyene kadar gelemezsin."

Bir kaç derin nefes sonra Kanae kendini cevap verebilecek kadar topladı, "E-evet Efendi Shuu..." Sesi utanç verici bir ciyaklama olarak çıkmıştı, kurumuş boğazından ses zorla kaçmıştı.

"Güzel." Shuu başıyla onu onayladı, bir eliyle de Kanae'nin kalçalarını okşadı, çocuğu beklentiyle gerdi, ama daha fazla acı, batma gelmemişti. Onun yerine efendisi kızarmış, sıcak tene bir öpücük kondurdu.

Edepsiz bir sesle, Shuu iki parmağını dudaklarının arasına alıp emdi, ağzında birikmiş salyayla kolaylıkla onları ıslattı. Kanae'nin aleti akıtmaya başlamış, ucu kızarmış, yavaşça çarşafa damlatıyor, üzerinde ıslak bir leke bırakıyordu. O kadar sertti ki, çok yakındı... Çocuk nasıl efendisinin emirlerine uyacağını bilmiyordu.

Ama Shuu artık Kanae'nin sertliğine dikkat etmiyordu, sadece nemli parmakları çocuğun girişini okşuyordu, pembe, büzülmüş deriyi okşuyor, dilinin daha önce olduğu yere şimdi parmaklarını kaydırmak istiyordu. Genç gulun gerginliğini sezebiliyordu, ve diğer eliylede baldırlarını okşadı.

"Shh... Sakinleş, _mon petite._ Kime masum, küçük gülünü vereceksin ki benden başka?" dedi, orta parmağını deliğe bastırdı, hala gergin ve sıkı.

Kanae sessizce sızlandı, sakinleşmeye çalışırken yutkundu. Çok garip hissettiriyordu, efendisinin parmağının etrafında titrediğini, ne kadar fazlası içine kayarsa, elini dudaklarına daha çok bastırıyor, çıkardığı sesleri içinde tutmak daha da zorlaşıyordu. Dolu ve gerinmiş hissediyordu, ve efendi Shuu'nun parmağını yavaşça dışarı çıkardığını, sonra tekrar içeri sokmasını hissediyordu.

Shuu'nun diğer eli bacaklarının üzerinde geziniyor, kalçalarının içini okşuyor, dokunuşu neredeyse nazik, hassas, neredeyse dikkatli. Elinin arkası Kanae'nin sertliğini okşadı, parmaklarıyla üzerini gıdıkladı. Bir kelime bir söylemedi, yalnızca insan üstü, efsane dokunuş, Kanae yatağa halsizce yayılana kadar onu sakinleştirdi, gözleri aralanmış, nefesi sakinleşmişti, biraz dengesizde olsa.

Ve başka bir parmak daha içine girdi, bu sefer daha rahat, onu iyice genişletmişti. Kanae farkında olmadan vücudu hareket etti, ve vücudunun parmakları içine aldığını hissetti, eklemlerine kadar.

Hareketler artık tuhaf ya da rahatsız edici değildi, çocuk kalçalarını denemek için arkaya itti, ortaya çıkan zevkle nefes nefese kaldı. Aleti bir kere daha titredi, efendisinin parmaklarını içinde sıkıp bıraktı.

Hevesli bir gülümsemeyle, Shuu parmaklarını kurtardı, Kanae'den gelen hayal kırıklığı dolu sesin tadını çıkardı. "Ne kadar da sabırlı." dedi, ve dilini parmakları üzerinde gezdirdi, tatla inledi ve parmaklarını emdi, açlıkla yutkundu.

Kanae'yle ilgilenmemeyi ummuyordu sahi. Parmaklarını tekrar çocuğun içine tekrar kıvırdı, şimdi çok daha kolay, yinede Kanae'nin bakir deliği onu sıkıca kavrıyordu.

Çocuk kısık kısık sızıntılar çıkardığını bile fark etmiyordu, yastıklara bastırılmış, utanmaz iniltilere ve ağlamalara dönüşmüştü. Efendisinin parmakları içinde kıpırdandı, ileri geri yapıyor, ya da ayyrılıp makas hareketi yapıyorlardı. Hiç bir ritim yoktu ama, hisler her seferinde onu şaşırtıyor, onu dalga dalga zevkle yıkıyor, bacakları altında titriyor, kendilerini bırakmakla tehdit ediyordu.

Kalçaları ileri, geri yapıyor, kendini Shuu'nun parmaklarına bastırıyordu, ki onları daha derine alabilsin, ardından daha sert, daha fazla... İçinde kıvrılıyor, çığlık attıran ve yıldızları gösteren yerlere dokunuyordu. Kanae istemekten utanmıyordu artık, vücudu efendisine emirleri veriyordu, ama belki de bu yalvarmaktı? Daha fazlası, daha hızlısı, daha serti, bir tane daha parmak için, ve durmaması için yalvarmak, _durmasın._

"Durma..." Sesli mi konuşmuştu? "Efendi Shuu..."

"Gelebileceğini söylemedim." Kendi çığlıkları arasından kelimeleri zor duymuştu.

"Lütfen...!" Aleti acıyor, bacaklarının arasında sarkıyordu.

"Daha değil."

"Yapamam."

"Daha değil."

Ama oluyordu. Karnının altındaki baskı bir anda patladı, başını döndürüp, sıcak hissettirmişti. Bütün vücudu gerildi, elleri çarşafı tırmıkladı, ağzı sessiz bir çığlıkla aralandı, kasları parmaklarını sıktı, sıkıca tutundu. Aleti ürperdi ve sertleşti, koyu çarşaflara beyaz kurdele gibi spermleri bıraktı. Ve Kanae'nin bacakları artık onu tutamadı, ve çarşaflarının üzerine düştü, harcanmış ve uyuşuk.

_İzin almadı._ Kendine gelmeye başladında aklına gelen ilk düşünce buydu, nefesi hala ağır ve kesik kesik, kalbi göğsüyle yatak arasında çarpıyordu. Ama... daha önce hiç bu şekilde dokunulmamıştı, bu çok fazlaydı, kontrol edememişti. Efendi Shuu'nun anlayacağından emindi, aynı elbiseyi kirlettiğinde olduğu gibi.

Kanae hareket etmeye çalıştı, ve yuvarlandı, bacaklarını edepli bir şekilde kapattı. Efendi Shuu önünde dizleri üzerinde, prmaklarını yavaş yavaş yalıyordu, yüzü okunmuyordu, ama ifadesinde bir tatmin vardı.

Bir kere daha genç gul kendini aynı pozisyonda buldu; yukarıdan kendisine bakılıyor, yüzü koyu kırmızı, bacakları arası yapış yapış.

"Üzgünüm..." güçsüzce konuştu, ama sesi hiçde özür diler gibi değildi, hala orgasmı yüzünden sesi boğuk ve nefes nefeseydi.

"Uşaklar efendilerinin emirlerine uymadığında ne olur bilir misin, Kanae-kun?"

Göğsünde bir el geziniyor, boynunu okşuyordu, sıcak ve kibar... Ta ki yüzüne ulaşana dek, el yanağını acı verecek kadar sıktı. Shuu öne doğru eğilip ona baktığında göz göze gelmek zorunda kaldı, dili Kanae'nin hafifçe büzülmüş dudaklarının üzerinde gezindi.

"Onlar cezalandırılır."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almanca Sözlük,
> 
> Widerwärtig; İğrenç, tiksindirici, mide bulandırıcı
> 
> Töricht; aptal, salak
> 
> Fransızca Sözlük,
> 
> Unique au mond; Dünyada tek


End file.
